


酒池肉林

by tidengniliu



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, 酒池肉林
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 10:42:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 32,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20256814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tidengniliu/pseuds/tidengniliu





	1. Chapter 1

【吃干抹净/复仇 盾冬叉】  
OOC/大量粗口和脏话（我也想换个风格）  
盾冬叉ABO，等边三角互攻。三O注意。全O呦！内含贾尼贾双A，贾维斯实体化。  
困到不行既不想操也不想被操但是还是都做了的闷（？）骚叉骨，发情浪到不行到处卖萌撒娇找草和草的切黑冬兵，任务回来真·累到半死却还要应付自家饥渴的好基友和被撩起性子的布洛克的苦逼队长。

“Fuck you，Winter——”布洛克一脚踏住企图压过来的超级士兵坚硬的铁肩膀，懒洋洋地半瘫在软到不行的枕头堆里，“你无权打搅我难得的好觉，Babe。”  
被拒绝的冬兵像是被殴打了的大型犬一样发出委屈的呼噜声，他用那只铁手攥住布洛克的脚踝——说句实话，跟布洛克硬朗的外表相较，那脚踝实在细了点——蹲下身子倾过去用那白软到不像个战士的包子脸去蹭那硬硬的胡茬：“已经中午了。”  
带着点冬日清冷的薄荷味儿信息素随着他的动作钻入布洛克的鼻腔，终于让一脸困倦的男人大发慈悲地睁开了眼睛。  
“拿这招去对付你家史蒂薇大奶小公主去，发情的小浪蹄子。”距离发情期还有半个月的Omega显然毫无同情心，“撅起你的小屁股对着你家老冰棍的大老二流口水去，老子都三天没睡个好觉了，我可不是超级士兵。”  
冬兵又用杀伤力奇大的大眼睛哀哀地看了布洛克一会儿，却只得到了对方一个不能更明显的哈欠和又要垂下去的眼帘。  
…………不论是昔日布鲁克林小王子还是现在的T台霸主冬日战士可都没受过这个待遇，冬兵用要吃人的眼神瞪着昔日管理员，猛地就扑了上去。

堪称凶器的双手直接捏住了布洛克两瓣结实挺翘的臀肉，完全无视那质量上乘的布料的阻隔，只轻轻一用力就把那点遮拦撕了个粉碎。  
钢铁手指目标无比明确地抵上了那个尚还冷淡的穴口。

“Fuck！Winter！给老子滚下去！”困到不行脾气暴躁的意大利佬儿爆出带了口音的谩骂，两条长腿用杀人样的力道直接绞上了冬兵的脖子，手上也一把扯住那带着微卷的棕发，“老子，要，睡觉！”  
超级士兵理都不理他，只管拿要命的娴熟到不行的手法一下又一下抚弄着布洛克的胯下，从后穴到会阴，然后一点点揉搓到半勃的阴茎。眼见着手里的玩意儿轻颤着回应了，这家伙眼睛都不眨一口就含了上去。

尽管现在布洛克还陷在起床气里面，但本能反应可由不得他，规矩了两个月的身体很快热起来，连带着老二和后口都开始冒水。他嘶嘶地吸了两口气，腿上的力道不由自主就松了半分。  
“操你的winter……”布洛克骂骂咧咧地按住冬兵的脑袋，把硬热的棍儿戳进那张红艳湿润还擅长甜言蜜语偷换概念的嘴巴里，享受着那滚烫唇舌饥渴的吸吮和摩擦，“你他妈就这么饥渴？”  
像是燃烧的酒液般的信息素开始从布洛克的身上漫溢出来，火辣辣地撞进满室的薄荷味儿里，融合成辛甜的香气。  
“两个月。”冬兵吐出口中的阴茎，一边拿那条又软又弹的灵活红舌头舔着涨裂的龟头，一边含混地抱怨着，“我们三个都没搞过，发情期还是吃药挨过去的！”  
哦哦，是的，前两个月反派就像是死了妈一样疯狂地搞事情，三个人不得不去各个镇压，天天都疲于奔命，连发情的精力都被榨的一干二净。妈的，想想看，三个平时缠在一起黏糊糊的Omega两个月连点儿水儿都没流什么感觉，尤其是其中两个还有四倍的情欲。

标准范本就是现在趴在布洛克腿间眼睛亮晶晶，前后上下里面外面都写满了欲求不满的冬日战士。他看起来闻起来都像是再不酣畅淋漓地干上几炮就要爆炸了。  
想想平时小混蛋在床上的浪劲儿，布洛克简直是无可奈何地心软了：两个月是挺痛苦的。但嘴上还不能那么轻易就同意了，鬼知道这家伙多么索求无度：“我看史蒂夫活得好好的。”  
显然美国精神的意志力比自家好基友强得多，这两个月匆匆一面看着也蛮淡定，没像对方一样眼睛里塞满了欲火。

“哼。”冬兵冷冷地假笑了一声，顺着布洛克下腹上的卷曲毛发就舔上去，“他平时什么时候看着不禁欲了？你脱了他的衣服试试看没？这么快就忘了上次不成？”

布洛克脑袋里自动浮现出某次不得已独自憋了三个月的史蒂夫一朝发情一边给冬兵乳交外加口交一边在布洛克老二上把自己操到飚水的画面。  
他的眉毛抽了抽，他当然也没忘当他们两个精疲力尽（是的，他俩的血清都没史蒂夫成功啊）地灌了史蒂夫一子宫后对方一脸“我们要礼尚往来”，然后又把他俩先一个按在冰箱上，然后一个按在震的跟鬼一样的洗衣机上操到潮吹的破事儿。  
那回冬兵是不是比他还惨些？最后被操哭没？是不是还被打屁股打到抽抽地嚷着叫哥哥了？（没错，史蒂夫在发情到失去理智的时候有这个怪癖，藏得他妈的太深了。通常而言，他家巴基没那么容易服从，别提还是哭着砸着墙服从。）……实在记不得，半道儿就爽晕了，妈的那个洗衣机该砸。  
然后第二天还是第三天（没错他们解决那次要命的发情期用了不止一天）史蒂夫就用那种国旗高高挂的正直面孔向他们致歉，就好像那个淫水流了一床单又或者像电动马达一样耸腰的禽兽不是他似的。  
…………  
无话可说。简直不敢想象这次史蒂夫还会不会搞这事儿。

眼看着布洛克噎住了，冬兵志得意满地挺起腰凑上去啃布洛克的嘴唇，然后勾起红唇开始出坏主意：“但这次就不一样了，史蒂薇肯定没有上次那么旺盛的精力。”他舔了舔嘴唇，显然想起了爆泪汪汪的美国队长一脸一嘴白浆有多愉悦，“我们得先预个热，然后一起报个仇。”  
已经没心情犯困的布洛克挑起一边眉毛，想起某次试验中血清短暂失效的史蒂夫被两个人榨的可劲儿哭着喊不要的样子。  
他得说美国队长那张神像一样金灿灿的脸哭起来真是太欠操了，还有那两瓣浅粉色的嘴唇，平时抿得死紧，正经的不行，被老二撑开的时候又浪的可以。

成交。布洛克点了点头，一把把冬兵的脑袋按回自个儿胯间，挺起腰把自己送到深处去。

两个没良心的家伙用下半身达成了协议，返程路上的美国队长猛地一抖。  
史蒂夫只觉得脊背上一阵发寒，他谨慎地左右看看，确定没有异样才放下心来骑着摩托往复仇者大厦飞驰而去。  
精疲力尽的两个月显然一定程度上消磨了美国队长的危机感应能力。

当美国队长打开卧室门的那一霎那，差点被空气中浓郁的Omega发情气息冲的双腿一软。要知道，发情这玩意儿是可以互相诱导的，更别提他们仨之间还无比熟悉。  
哦。哦。  
现在史蒂夫知道为什么贾维斯的语气带着那么一丝调笑了，正经儿AI肯定跟着钢铁侠也学成混蛋了。

布洛克和巴基正在一团糟的大床上纠缠着，赤裸，肉欲，并且都饥渴难耐。他们的脸上和股沟都流着浊白的精液，胸口肩背则到处遍布着牙印和吻痕，长腿互相交缠，浑身肌肤蒙着光润的汗液。  
正在互相撕咬的男人们显然听到了门开的声音，他们同时扭过头，看向了大睁着一双蓝汪汪的眼睛的美国队长。  
他们下半身还在互相摩擦着，硬邦邦的阴茎互相碾压，顶端激动万分地吐着前液，两张被对方操开的红软穴口则正翕张着，吐出一团一团的精液。  
他俩一团糟但又辣的不行地盯着史蒂夫，天，巴基还伸出舌头慢慢卷掉了唇角的一丝精液。而布洛克，哦，该死的布洛克，他用那双深褐色的眼睛挑逗地盯着史蒂夫的大胸，手上却用力揉上了冬日战士结实的胸肌：“Hi，babe，欢迎回家。”  
两头饥渴的野兽滴着涎水磨着牙盯着他，就像是在观察一头鲜活强壮的猎物。

史蒂夫简直控制不了自己的脸腾的一下红起来。  
呃，他们当然做过很多次，但大多数情况下，他都很是意乱情迷，不那么清醒……对类似的，或者更糟的画面显然没有当下这份自觉。  
理智告诉史蒂夫事情不妙赶紧跑，但是本能告诉史蒂夫啥也别说就是干。  
他通常会听前一个的，毫无疑问。  
但……但……  
他克制不住地吸了吸鼻子，那种清爽却甘甜带着热度的香气直接冲散了他的思绪，引得他的脊椎一阵甜美的战栗。  
他们太香了。也太……太性感了。  
史蒂夫下意识吞了吞口水，喉结快速滑动着——他毕竟也禁欲两个月了，这比其他人想象中难熬的多。  
于是，他还是迈开了脚步，靠近了野兽搏斗的战场。

两只手同时伸了过来，巴基钳住了史蒂夫的手臂拉扯向床，而布洛克则直接捏住了美国队长坚硬的胯骨，顺便还揉了一把那丰满的臀肉。  
“Hi，babe，想我们了吗？”布洛克无比顺畅地往下一蹭，一口咬在对方尚还带着些许硝烟味儿的紧身服腰带上，不能更熟练地就用嘴把那玩意儿抽开了甩在一边，另一只手则一秒都不耽误地去扯绷得死紧的裤子。  
而冬兵则像嗅闻猎物的狼一样凑在史蒂夫耳边，伸出舌头去够那透着粉色的耳珠，喉咙里发出低笑声：“你闻起来就像又经历了一次爆炸。”  
家常便饭。  
史蒂夫无奈地任由两人上下其手，在一瞬间意识到了自己的悲惨命运。  
他亲爱的两个情人这回不会放过他了，一定的。

深蓝色的紧身裤被拽到了腿弯，布洛克滚烫的吐息隔着纯白内裤喷在那根半硬起来的超级老二上。史蒂夫因着那湿润滚烫的触感颤了一下，而这颤抖显然取悦了两人，他们同时笑起来。  
“唔，史蒂薇，你肯定是憋坏了。”坏心眼儿的巴基一边笑一边把史蒂夫彻底扯倒在床上，拨开那些碍事的皮扣隔着制服用力揉捏着那对饱满的胸肌，以指尖狠狠碾磨着敏感的乳尖，“哇哦，甜心，你又抖起来了。”  
相对粗糙的布料因着力道摩擦在娇嫩的肉粒上，史蒂夫抽了口气，实在忍不住上半身轻微的战栗——禁欲就是会让他敏感翻倍，该死。  
“嘿，别光顾着隔着衣服玩儿。”布洛克用牙齿叼着内裤边缘往下拽，说出的话带着些含糊，“你这么不痛不痒可满足不了Cap。”  
勃动的硕大阴茎从内裤边缘弹了出来，布洛克嗤笑着一把捉住那个圆润的端头，用粗糙的胡茬摩擦着：“瞧瞧我们的小队长，都硬成你的左手了。”  
敏感的顶端被胡茬摩挲戳刺着，带来隐隐的刺痛感。史蒂夫哽了一下，摇晃着大腿想要挤开布洛克的脑袋，却被更用力地钳住了白皙的大腿根部。  
巴基幸灾乐祸一般勾着唇角去扯史蒂夫的上衣，不甚有耐心地拉拽那过于紧绷的布料，嘴上也没停：“再摸摸他后边儿那张嘴儿？”他凑到了史蒂夫的耳边，把湿热的气流送进耳蜗内，“是不是也湿透了？嗯？”  
暧昧的气流在耳朵上激起一阵触电般的麻痒，史蒂夫只觉得半边脸全麻了，红着耳朵便侧脸躲避，嘴里还毫无震慑力地嚷了一声：“巴基……唔？布洛克——”  
上面还没躲过去，下面就让人两根手指探进来了——天知道他从什么时候开始就已经流水了，还他妈流了不少。  
美国队长带着些许青草香气的信息素扩散开来，被两股辛热火辣的气息吞没。  
布洛克勾着嘴角用两根手指粗鲁地操着那洪水泛滥的小嘴儿，醇厚的声线越发低沉，带着火辣辣地伏特加余味儿：“可不是，我们Cap已经湿透了。”  
说着，他还刻意地抽出手指，用两根手指摩擦着指尖黏腻的淫水，然后拉出一道亮晶晶的丝儿给史蒂夫看：“嘿，Cap，看看你自己有多浪。”  
“哇哦，史蒂薇看起来也憋坏了。”巴基吃吃地笑着，一张称得上可爱的脸蛋儿上全是幸灾乐祸和饥渴难耐，手上则牢牢按住了史蒂夫的肩膀“要不要我们帮忙？”  
像是能灼伤人的辛辣酒香伴着清冽的薄荷味儿钻入鼻腔，又呛又辣，逼的史蒂夫差点咳出来。他在铺天盖地的情香里活生生被逼出了眼泪，只能睁着一双水汪汪的蓝眼儿去瞪两个混球，结果自然被当了情趣。  
巴基直接把那当了应许，伸手就把恼人的紧身上衣给扒拉了下来，用冷冰冰的铁手指去揉饱满的胸肌，感受着那富有弹性的手感，嘴上自然也花花绿绿：“就知道史蒂薇也等不及了，这两个月是不是很想我？”  
“怕是更想你下边儿的嘴和棍儿。”布洛克不屑一顾，伸手把可怜的作战裤扯到腿弯，加入一根手指在那柔软湿滑的穴内翻搅着，眯着眼儿欣赏那收缩的粉色嫩肉，“啧啧，两个月，水流了老子一手。”  
常年握枪的粗糙指腹在体内翻搅操弄，每次都准确地蹭到爽处，搞得史蒂夫几度想叫，偏生两个人都欠揍还欠操，几次又给憋回去了，最后被折腾得不行，到底是卡着嗓子，正儿八经地皱起眉头红了脸，口气稍显愠怒：“你们够了没？”  
干还是不干，尽他妈废话。  
曾经也在军队里耳濡目染，内心深处多少有点儿兵油子脾气的史蒂夫内心翻了个大白眼。只是心里想的倒是豪放，却仍然叫那钉在后穴的目光烫红了脸。  
可想而知，那气急败坏的薄脸皮儿透着粉，毫无震慑力。

俩混蛋相视一笑，同时舔了舔牙刃，开吃前的饿狼一样。  
巴基一点儿不要脸，撸动着自个儿充血挺立的老二蹭到史蒂夫白皙的脸上，恶意地留下几道水痕后才慢吞吞蹭到对方浅粉的唇边，欣赏着史蒂夫更红的脸，却是对着布洛克发话：“你从后边儿来，这样不好弄。”  
布洛克抄着一口意大利腔骂了一句，捏着史蒂夫的胯骨把人翻了个面，顺手在那两瓣丰满的臀肉上啪啪打了两把，瞧着史蒂夫抖了两下后飞过来的眼刀，心情大好地握着自个儿老二抵上那不断张合的口儿，浅浅地戳刺着：“嘿，Cap，求我一声听听？”  
史蒂夫本来就被那两巴掌的脆响搞得面红耳赤，这会儿唇边逼着一根，后边儿抵着一根，里面痒得不行往外淌水，后面那人还忙着口花花不给吃，简直浑身难受。奈何都是情人，又不能真败兴把俩给骑了操服了，只能游离着眼珠子，伸出舌头去舔面前的粗大肉棒，企图自然而然地逃过问题。  
巴基被那湿湿软软的粉舌头舔舒服了，脑子却还清醒，伸手按住自家老朋友金灿灿的发顶，用淌着水儿的顶端蹭着对方的嘴唇，把那粉红抹的湿漉漉的：“长官，你不命令我可不敢动啊。”  
那双无辜的大眼儿还煞有其事眨巴着，吃蜜的小熊一样由甜蜜又无辜，简直能气死人。  
混蛋们显然很有默契，布洛克也钳着美国队长劲瘦的腰部俯下身，用粗糙的胡渣摩擦着对方烧红的侧脸，张口咬了一下那要滴血的耳垂；“说不说？Babe？”  
史蒂夫也不知是气的还是羞的连胸膛都泛了粉，浑身都抖起来。他侧了侧脸，躲开巴基的视线，声音因为羞耻稍稍颤抖；“Fuck me，the soldiers。”  
“Yes，sir。”（遵命，我的长官）  
两人同时凑近了自己队长，声音都哑里混着沙，极尽撩人。  
布洛克也憋了半天——那湿漉漉的口儿张张合合看着欠操得很，这会儿得偿所愿，腰一挺就埋进了那湿润紧致的甬道中，饥渴已久的Omega显然浪的厉害，轻而易举就把整根阴茎吞了进去，吮着含着，大股大股的淫水流得越发厉害。  
空虚已久的后穴终于被填满，史蒂夫敛着眉喘了一声，几乎是迫不及待地含住了面前的阴茎，用舌尖生涩地勾勒着。  
“史蒂薇还真是学不会用舌头啊……”巴基勾了勾眉毛，勾起史蒂夫的下巴，慢慢把粗壮的东西插入对方喉咙，看着那张神像一般的英俊脸庞流露出苦闷，“喜欢吗？”  
浅色的双唇被大大撑开，磨得通红，深入喉咙的阴茎则带来窒息感，史蒂夫用力收缩着喉咙口，因为窒息和下半身的快感流下了生理性的泪水，那水迹顺着白皙面颊滑下，又被冰冷的金属手指抹去。  
“别哭呀小公主。”眼看着史蒂夫还是没法儿在深喉的时候好好呼吸，巴基多少有点儿心软，倒是很干脆地把老二抽了出来。他舔了舔红艳的嘴唇，眯起灰绿的眼睛，“史蒂薇，我饿了。”  
他很爽快地坐下张开了两条结实白皙的大腿，露出腿间刚被操过微肿还含着些许浊白的殷红穴口。银白的钢铁手指顺着膝盖滑下，慢慢没入那贪吃的嫩肉中，搅弄出淫荡的水声。曾经用鲜血重写一个时代杀戮机器放荡地舔着下唇，将下边儿的嘴儿大大撑开展现给另一个男人：“你看，史蒂薇，我快饿死了。”  
史蒂夫目光发直地盯着面前红艳艳的穴口，没忍住吞了口口水。  
“你俩老冰棍火热得很啊？啊？忘了我了？”  
偏偏这会儿后边儿的布洛克又动起来了，他一把捉住史蒂夫的肩膀把人拽了起来，骑在了自个儿老二上，手上则霸道地扳过对方的头去啃那湿漉漉的红肿嘴唇。  
体位的变换让阴茎埋的更深，直接草开了深处的宫口，史蒂夫发出一声模糊的呻吟，下意识摆动着腰部去迎合内里抽插的肉棒，用两张嘴儿去套弄那给予快感的硬热。  
“操你的布洛克，之前没操爽？”巴基浪到一半儿被打断，手指一拔就扑过去夺回史蒂夫的嘴唇，他咬着史蒂夫饱满的下唇，手则握住了对方那根超级老二撸动着。  
“你哪儿有Cap带劲儿。”布洛克反唇相讥，下半身捣弄得越发厉害。  
前后夹击，史蒂夫夹在中间两边儿难堪，这会儿已经自暴自弃由着去，下半身也没停，扭动着去迎合布洛克的操弄。  
布洛克床上功夫好得很，每次力道角度都恰到好处，没多大一会儿就顶出了史蒂夫的呻吟，往日正经克制的男中音这会儿支离破碎，被操磁了的声线带着浓重的情欲。  
巴基看的听的眼发红，当即也不跟布洛克打嘴炮了，背过身趴下，抬起臀部引着那大老二进来。  
史蒂夫被操的爽了，前边儿也硬的厉害，看着巴基姿势都摆好了当然心领神会，抬了抬臀部倾过身体将硬挺的阴茎操进了那早就准备的好的后穴。  
“哈……史蒂薇……”粗长的性器几乎是一下子就撞到了宫口，巴基爽的浑身发抖——他被改造的乱七八糟，子宫位置偏里，布洛克很难操的到——之前一直没满足，这会儿直接被撞开，疼和爽一齐冲上来，直接带来了一次小高潮，温热的淫水尖叫着从抽插间的缝隙飞溅出来。  
布洛克啧了下舌头；“妈的，老子操不爽你现在就浪成这样。”嘴上抱怨着，身子却也跟着前倾，方便两人草成一片，手上则捉住了史蒂夫饱满的胸肌，用手指粗暴地揉捏着那软嫩的乳尖。  
史蒂夫这会儿哪儿都敏感，挺着胸由着对方用力，下半身也顺势越发用力，直接把最下面的巴基操软了腿。  
粗大的吓人的阴茎几乎是一下子操开了肥厚的宫口，直接操进了子宫深处。巴基爽的大腿脱了力，整个人水一样瘫了下去，眼睛里尽是因为饕足和情欲沁出的水汽。  
同为Omega的布洛克自然了解被操到最里面什么感觉，这会儿翻了个白眼儿，顺着史蒂夫挺动腰部的动作狠狠操着那滚烫黏腻的肉穴。  
三个Omega滚成一团，三种信息素的气味糅杂在一起，变成一种甜腻辛辣的香气，顺着没有关紧的房门往外涌。

身处顶楼但是Alpha本能极其敏锐的托尼吸了吸鼻子，看向一边的金发管家，挑起半边眉毛：“Jar，为什么不屏蔽那三个混蛋的气味儿？”  
妈的，三个Omega互相草的热火朝天，也不管大厦里其他Alpha闻到那高强度催情剂的感受。  
公德心何在？啊？  
禁欲冷静克制守礼的贾维斯垂下眼帘，色泽浅淡看着几近冷漠的眼珠盯住了一脸愤愤的托尼。他迈开长腿，走向窝在沙发上的托尼，声线平稳：“Sir。”  
“嗯？”托尼心情烦躁地把签好的档案扔到茶几上，就发现贾维斯已经站到了面前。  
那两条长的吓人的腿分置在了托尼的二郎腿两边。  
哇哦。托尼在内心吹了口哨——他家管家大腿线条不能更好看，这身儿套装不错。  
贾维斯面色不变地坐在了托尼腿上，腿间有着一个不同忽视的凸起：“诱导发情,Sir。”  
托尼并不想提醒自家AI他做的过滤系统和屏蔽系统无懈可击，以及合成Alpha信息素并不会受影响。  
顶楼也热闹起来，大股大股的Alpha气息也肆无忌惮地满溢下来。

楼下三人结束了一轮，巴基被史蒂夫灌了一子宫自个儿也射了个酣畅淋漓，简直不能更满足地趴在床上喘息。  
史蒂夫也差不多，这会儿压在巴基身上，眼睛还有点失神。  
反而是布洛克最清醒，就是后边儿痒得厉害，水淌了一大腿，这会儿正虎视眈眈地盯着两超级士兵看。

感官最为敏锐的史蒂夫忽然一震，立马就清醒了。他直起身子微微吸了吸鼻子——Alpha的气息。  
尚未满足的身体再度被点燃，史蒂夫的眸色渐渐转深。  
第二个发现不对的是巴基，他有些迟钝地看着史蒂夫离开自己的身体——平时会赖一会儿的——然后他闻到了空气中莫名弥漫开的浓郁Alpha气息。  
等……等等？！！  
巴基一秒清醒，立马看向史蒂夫——对方则已经抓住了还在状况外的布洛克。  
妈的大事不好，史蒂夫眼睛变色了！  
巴基当机立断，弹起身子就要跑——憋死好过被榨干，被榨的痛再也不想有了。  
进入状态的美国队长怎么可能让人溜了，一把捉住巴基的脚踝毫不留情地拖了回来，完全无视巴基的所有扑腾。  
两个玩儿脱的家伙让美国队长一边儿一个制住了，对视一眼，同事看到了对方眼中的绝望。  
布洛克眼一闭牙一咬就把腿张开了——早死早超生。巴基则是权衡了一下，乖乖凑上前。

噩梦重演。

次日，不对，大后天早上。  
布洛克和巴基捂着腰凄凄惨惨戚戚地坐在早餐桌边，一脸虚脱外加生无可恋，改造最不成功的布洛克尤甚。  
史蒂夫没事儿人一样把早餐端上来，把牛奶摆好，看起来神清气爽。  
特意带着贾维斯跑过来的托尼惬意地喝着咖啡，向着两个可怜鬼笑得幸灾乐祸。  
贾维斯一脸不知情——他当然不知道为什么这次气味会到处弥漫，大概是大厦信息素屏蔽系统出问题了。  
没错，托尼认证了。

后记  
“呃……巴恩斯中士，队长，你们……怀孕了。”  
？？！！！？？？？  
“等等Omega的精子不是没有活性吗？！！”莫名其妙吐的一塌的糊涂的巴恩斯拍案而起。  
史蒂夫刚吐完漱完口，这会儿脸发白。  
布洛克倒是一脸坦然，看起来还挺高兴。  
“喂喂喂我没跟你们任何一个人做过爱！你们谁有贾维斯带劲儿！”被众人用怀疑的目光扫射的托尼跳脚。  
班纳博士看着报告书；“呃，因为血清的原因，两位的各方面功能都得到了强化，所以……也不是没有可能……”  
众人的目光又看向布洛克。  
为啥就他肚子没动静？  
布洛克迎上一群人的目光，坦然得很：“改造不完全，子宫受损，这辈子怀不了。”  
两个怀了的用一种无法言喻的眼光看着布洛克。  
后者耸了耸肩，露出邪笑：“老子是爸爸。”

后来生完了布洛克被整成什么样就别提了。

——————END————————  
由于并不了解怀孕中的事情，而且怀孕期间最好是不要那啥，所以直接跳到生完后吧……  
这里设定omega孕期为六个月。  
【番外】痛并快乐着的叉骨  
（产乳play 涨奶ing 口X 爆脸 口爆 夹击 乳交）  
身为超级士兵，怀孕的两人十分令人放心，从头到尾健康状况良好孕吐也少，没怎么麻烦旁人，生孩子也没闹个血崩难产，顺顺畅畅就生了两个肉团子出来——一男一女，挺好。  
只是这六个月可就苦了叉骨……  
前两个月不能做，自己个儿各种道具解决。后四个月简直隔两天就要被缠着磨磨蹭蹭小心翼翼到让人性冷淡地来上几发，向来直来直去图个干脆利落简单粗暴的叉骨简直要被憋屈死，次次都不上不下，生怕力气用大点把孩子搞掉了，哪里爽得了。  
被折磨了太久的叉骨这会儿简直对性爱有阴影了，恢复期这半个月正人君子到令人发指。  
但是……他正人君子，也阻止不了他的情人们禽兽。  
人们只知道孕期omega会性欲旺盛，而实际上，生产完毕后的两个月才是omega最为饥渴的时间段。  
所以，当确定身体恢复好以后……有些事情就要发生了。  
老冰棍们很有默契，一直以来都是。

队长和冬兵从托尼口中的“水晶城堡”出来了。  
……叉骨忽然不怎么想回房了——他显然很清楚自个儿要面对什么。  
但是无奈，他败在了满脸憨厚老实的班纳博士那句“产后的omega往往是最脆弱的，需要爱护和满足……”之类的屁话下——操，那两个家伙才不需要什么爱护，他们只需要满足，无穷无尽的满足。  
虽然这么说着，他还是打开了房门。

比起往常甜腻了数倍的信息素气息扑面而来，汹涌澎湃到令人发指。  
叉骨当时脊椎骨就过了道电，那香味儿勾得他浑身都起鸡皮疙瘩，皮肤一阵阵泛热发麻。  
原本清新的薄荷和青草味混上了奶糖的香甜，那味道光是闻着就显得黏腻，这会儿就像是白色湿滑海藻一样缠住了叉骨，让他不得脱身。  
明明是平时不喜的娘兮兮的软弱香味，现在却被弄得头晕目眩。  
叉骨简直是无奈地想着，几步上前推开了半掩着的卧室门。

史蒂夫和冬兵正在那张加固过的大床上纠缠着，两具白皙强健的躯体像是某些宗教画所展现的一般完美诱人——生完孩子后他们的皮肤和身材反而更好了，简直该死。  
冬兵正对着房门，身上骑着史蒂夫，两人操的热火朝天。  
美国队长正被冬兵钉在阴茎上，优美的背部线条绷的紧紧的，那饱满的臀肉被对方有力的手指揉捏着，布满了粉红的指痕。而因为情欲洪水泛滥的后穴正被粗大的硬物撑开，操的汁水横流。  
叉骨不由自主就盯着那糜烂的交合处看去了，或许是察觉到了他的目光。史蒂夫的背部猛地弓了起来，那被肌肉覆盖的蝴蝶骨因为他的动作鼓胀起来，因着汗液显得无比光润，像是下一秒就要从里面生长出洁白的翅膀来。  
冬兵的下巴压在史蒂夫的肩膀上，那双大眼睛微眯，长睫忽闪，几乎是意乱情迷地盯着推门而入的叉骨。他更用力地钳住了史蒂夫抽动的腰部，将那根硬热的老二重重撞进湿热紧致的子宫，像是要操坏那娇嫩的穴口一般粗鲁地快速进出着。  
“唔——Bucky……慢……哈——”  
被进犯着的男人发出颤抖的呻吟声，往日正经克制的中音因为快感拖拽战栗，带上些脆弱的甜蜜感。虽然嘴上抗拒着，史蒂夫的身体仍然依着着对方粗暴的抽插动作扭动迎合，浑身的肌肉都因为快感而紧绷收缩。  
叉骨觉得喉咙口发干——那甜蜜的奶香气更浓郁了。

像是害怕叉骨看的不够清楚，冬兵一把推倒了史蒂夫，捞起那两条结实的长腿让它们大大地敞开，整个人俯压下去去舔吻史蒂夫湿润红肿的嘴唇，那冰冷的左手却几乎残忍地按上了对方因为处于哺乳期显得越发饱满的胸肌。  
“Noooo——Bucky——啊啊——”  
那张金闪闪的、天使一样光辉灿烂的脸因为快感和疼痛扭曲了，大量的生理泪水从蓝汪汪的眼睛里沁出来，顺着眼角滑下去，落进那被汗水浸透的金发和纯白的床单中。  
结实的长腿抽搐着缠上冬兵的腰身，史蒂夫几乎是痉挛地哭喊着高潮了。  
被操的殷红的穴口收缩着，从边缘喷溅出大量透明的水液，前方的阴茎也在完全没有碰触的情况下吐出浊白的沫液，但最让叉骨口干舌燥的却是……  
因为长时间玩弄吸吮硬挺红肿的艳色乳粒胀大了许多，在高潮的瞬间居然因为那突如其来的挤压喷溅出了乳白的汁水。那些稍显粘稠的乳汁有些喷到了冬兵胸口乃至是脖子，更多的则顺着银色的金属手臂上的纹路滑下，淫靡到刺目。  
这下叉骨明白那越发浓郁的奶香味儿从何而来了。  
“Bucky……你这个混蛋……”史蒂夫喘息着将手指插入冬兵柔软的发间，轻按着对方的后脑，白皙的脸上布满情欲的红晕，“你就是故意……嗯——”  
冬兵松开了手，埋头就堵住对方抱怨的嘴，变着角度去劫掠史蒂夫的呼吸，手上却用力抱住了对方，让两人同样饱满的胸肌摩擦在一起。  
敏感鼓胀的乳尖和胸部相互挤压着，细细的乳白水流顺着那滚烫白皙的皮肤向下流淌，在床单上沁开一片片湿痕。  
“草……”叉骨喉咙里一阵干裂，感觉脚是在地上生了根了——想走都走不了。  
暧昧的水响声持续了很久才停下，冬兵用手臂撑起身体，侧过脸来看叉骨。  
他的唇角还挂着不知道是乳汁还是精液的浊白，像是刚含过老二的红唇微张，舌尖在嘴唇边缘滑动，一双绿眼泛着水儿，身上布满交错的白痕，乳头溢着奶，大腿根部凝着精斑，不久前被操熟了的穴口冒着水儿，浑身上下都透着邀请的意味。  
史蒂夫也没好到哪里去，他白皙强壮的身体因为刚才的高潮泛着红，现在还在微微的抽搐，本就傲人的胸肌这会儿显得更加饱满，被奶液和汗水还有指痕搅和得一塌糊涂，起起伏伏像是期待着更多的挤压。而那双同样引人犯罪的蓝眸也看了过来，水光潋滟的。  
暴击。  
叉骨告诉自己，撑住，你过去了就会被榨干……

冬兵看叉骨半天不动，包子脸顿时鼓了起来，一双灰绿大眼睛也像是被欺负的奶猫一样假惺惺地睁圆溜了。他就这么委屈巴巴地看着叉骨，撇着嘴，鼻音浓重，声音也因此显得甜腻腻娘兮兮的（叉骨语）：“Rum，涨奶了……”  
说着，像是要证明自己的可信度一样，他抓着史蒂夫的手按上自己的胸口，有些痛苦地拧了拧眉头。而那红肿的乳尖则很给面子地沁出乳汁，顺着史蒂夫的指缝往下淌。  
但依着小混蛋的尿性，他怎么可能就这么停下。只见冬兵又低了头，去舔那沾满了乳汁的手指。  
艳红的舌头攀缠着有力的手指，一点点卷走挂在其上的白色汁水……

……Fuck。  
叉骨放弃挣扎了。

他走了过去，然后便被两个饥渴的超级士兵一把拽上了床。  
显然刚才激烈的性爱并没有折损两人多少力气，他们一下就把叉骨扔进了枕头堆里。  
叉骨有点迷惑地陷进一片柔软中，挑起眉看着两个慢慢逼近的超级士兵：“你们搞什么？”  
愿意在这一片糜烂中张口解释的永远都是史蒂夫，他像是青涩的少年一般露出那种金灿灿的羞涩笑容——该死他是怎么做到一脸正直的？——然后十分温和地说；“之前几个月辛苦你了，你一定忍得很难受吧？”  
哪里是很难受，那叫极其难受。叉骨脑内翻了个白眼，伸手就扣住了史蒂夫的下巴，眯着一双野性十足的褐色眼睛用指腹摩挲着那微肿的唇瓣，抹开唇角那些白液，露出标准的反派恶笑：“怎么，Cap你还打算给我授勋？英雄老爹禁欲之王之类的？”  
史蒂夫温和地眨了眨眼睛，正经又色情地点了点头：“的确，可惜我现在没有勋章。”那双蓝眼睛眨巴了两下，过长的睫毛像是刷在了叉骨的心尖儿上，勾的人心痒痒，“我就只能用自己的方式了。”  
那张总是吐出正气凛然字句的嘴唇顺势含住了作乱的手指，柔软唇舌包裹着因常年握枪的粗糙手指，用唾液一点点浸润着那些细小的沟壑。  
史蒂夫红着脸……哦不，连耳朵尖儿都是红的。他垂着眼睛，表情几近认真地含吮着唇间的手指，正色的像是在研究什么战略地图。  
冬兵和叉骨都迷恋美国队长去舔或者含什么的样子——手指和老二都好——因为这位标准的正派领袖做这事儿的时候总是像个初经人事的少年，蓝眼睛羞怯又无辜，还附带满脸通红以及一种公事公办的认真态度——看起来简直让人想把他那张端正光辉的脸射满精液，然后把他吊起来打开搞脏操烂。  
这会儿……  
“Fuck，Cap……”叉骨也算是看多了史蒂夫在床上的各种样子，这还会儿还是禁不住爆了几句脏话，意大利口音格外明显。他捏住史蒂夫的下巴，逼着对方将嘴张得更大，手指越发深入，“看来你是想练练深喉了？嗯？”  
正卖力扒着叉骨裤子的冬兵用嘴拽下了叉骨的内裤，声音含糊地帮腔：“史蒂薇是该练练，每次都哭。”  
几乎被戳到嗓子眼的史蒂夫眼珠往下移了移，似乎是想反驳冬兵每次都哭的言论，无奈被呕吐感逼得满脸通红，只能用力闭紧嘴唇吸吮口中的两根手指，拿那双浸上泪水后显得格外无辜的蓝眼睛去看叉骨，大金毛似的可怜又乖巧。  
叉骨当时就被气笑了，抽出手指就拍了拍美国队长的脸颊，留下几道水亮亮的湿迹，声音沙哑低沉，带着调情时特有的滑音：“你他妈跟小混蛋无耻的如出一辙，真是好搭档啊，哈？”  
“喂喂，骂他就算了，别说我。”冬兵毫无战友情谊地甩锅，伸出红艳艳的舌头去舔舐半勃起的阴茎根部，圆亮亮的眼睛往上挪着瞥叉骨，“我可没史蒂薇无耻。”  
史蒂夫无奈地看了自家发小一眼，也懒得跟对方打嘴仗，凑上前去索吻，手上却抓住了叉骨的手放上自己的胸口。他垂着睫毛，像是羞耻般视线飘忽，就是不正视叉骨：“Brock……”  
掌下的胸肌仍旧光滑细腻，但却因哺乳期的关系失了往日那种恰到好处的弹性，显得有些发硬。叉骨挑起半边眉毛——没想到冬兵还不是信口胡诌，真涨奶了。  
难得有点新情况，怎么能不玩个够本？享受着冬兵熟练口交的叉骨手指微微用力——当然，达不到对方需要的程度，远远不够——他灵活的手指揉弄着美国队长的胸肌，指腹有意无意地碾过殷红硬挺的乳尖，调笑着；“哈？有什么指示？Captain？”  
微哑的嗓音摩挲过耳畔，史蒂夫抖了一下，耳根再度泛红。他沉默了一会儿，终于下定决心一般抬头和叉骨对视，端正禁欲的面庞因情欲的渲染透出一种滚烫的渴求；“帮我弄出来，Brock。”  
哇哦，如果忽略那些加深的红色，他看起来可真有气势。  
叉骨好整以暇地用另一只手去揉冬兵凌乱的棕发，放在胸口的手指猛地夹住了硬邦邦的小颗粒，恶意地拉拽着，享受着对方因为吃痛和快感挺动的胸膛发出的低喘；“把什么，从哪里弄出来？指示要清楚啊，Captain——”  
“哼哼……”冬兵含着口中的硬热发出闷笑声，他用力吸吮了几下已经完全勃起的阴茎，慢慢用舌头顶出了那根大东西，左手则不老实地拍了拍史蒂夫饱满的臀部，吐出戏谑话语的嘴唇红到糜烂的地步，“别害羞，史蒂薇，来，我教你……”  
曾经的杀戮机器眯着眼儿趴在叉骨大腿上，有一下没一下地用手和嘴巴抚慰着脸侧硬挺的阴茎，嘴上毫无羞耻感地一字一句说着，每个单词都说的清晰到可恨：“帮我把奶从胸部挤出来嘛，里面涨涨的好痛好难受哦。”  
说着说着他自己都被那嗲兮兮的语气逗笑了，他噗嗤地喷笑出来，然后就被叉骨一把把那张讨嫌又勾人的花花公子顶级标配红唇按回了阴茎上。  
“闭嘴，含好。”叉骨只觉得太阳穴突突跳，整个人都被那语调给恶心到了。但是最让他不爽的还是，他的下半身变的更硬了——该死，他居然还觉得挺带感？  
这下史蒂夫真的是熟透了，他连胸口都泛起了红色。他勉强维持着正经，瞪了冬兵一眼，到底还是开口了：“Please……”他因为羞耻哽咽了一下，“请帮我把奶……弄出来……”  
哦，哦。看看那双混着浅绿的温柔又美丽的蓝眼睛、再看看那微微肿胀的嘴唇，谁会拒绝他？  
“Yes，sir……”叉骨欣赏着对方红成一片的面孔，手上终于真正用力去揉弄那微硬，小心地挤压亵玩着，“我竭尽全力，Captain。”  
被冷落了有一会儿的冬兵警告似地甩头咬了一口叉骨的胯骨，留下一个红艳艳的牙印。他撑起身子贴了过来，用同样胀痛的胸部磨蹭着叉骨的胳臂：“喂，Rum，我呢？”  
他的身体似乎也因为被冷落感到了委屈，艳红的乳尖沁出些许奶液，全都蹭在了叉骨的手臂上，留下一道道白痕。  
被揉弄着胸部的史蒂夫舒服地发出了一声低喘，身体顺势就倾倒向叉骨，将饱满的胸肌完全送到对方手上。也正因为距离的拉近，他硬邦邦的阴茎也和叉骨的打了个照面。  
啧啧，跟一个尤物上床是享受，跟两个尤物上床，那是噩梦，尤其是两个都又壮又浪。叉骨在心里翻了个白眼，腾出一只手摸向了床头柜——他总得先让一个安生点吧？——然后摸出了一个二指宽的按摩棒，利落地开了最高档。  
冬兵撇着嘴哀嚎了一声，倒也没有太反感，任由着叉骨用快速震动着的软头在大腿根部晃荡挑逗，带来一阵阵麻痒。  
“好了，Babe，这次我得专心陪咱们的甜心玩儿玩儿。”叉骨捉着史蒂夫胸口的手用了些力，成功换来满手湿润和金发甜心低哑的喘息以及水汪汪的瞪视——他承认今儿个队长的表现有点撩到他了，虽然……没错，他觉得这是个隐藏在福利下的阴谋——但谁管他呢。  
“好吧，Daddy，你的主场，听你的。”冬兵咬着叉骨的耳朵，压着声线给人放福利，带着点让人欲罢不能的挑逗和嚣张，花花公子的风范倒是一点没被洗少，“我会听话的，D-a-d-d-y——”  
刻意拖长的音调带着昔年的桀骜不驯和青年人的柔软，撩人中居然还带这点少年的清纯。  
艹，艹。叉骨大脑里一轰——谁在床上没点爱好，他就觉得这又浪又熊又辣有时候还冷峻逼人的超龄小混蛋管他叫爸爸带感，妈的这就跟明明比冬兵小还喜欢被人叫哥哥的史蒂夫一个性质。  
史蒂夫显然也听见了，他愣了一下，蓝眼珠子就往冬兵那边移过去。老天，他看起来居然兴味盎然跃跃欲试。叉骨腹部甚至还被他变的更硬了的阴茎打了一下。  
一旦进入状态，美国队长才是最为坦荡到不要脸的那个。  
“你都不愿意用俄语叫我哥哥。”他居然还振振有词地委屈起来了，一席话居然讲出了抨击九头蛇时的气势，“这不公平，Bucky。”  
妈的，情况不能更纠结了——史蒂夫的老二显然开始对他们两个都感兴趣起来了，这跟他的奶子有没有被人捏着出奶无关——只要他想，他能马上把两个都艹趴下，哪怕乳头奶水长流。  
别问叉骨怎么能在某人一脸我任你处置的情况下看穿对方的真面目的，多跟他干几次你也会懂的——永远别被甜心脸和羞涩的表现欺骗了，那只不过是他还没磨完牙。  
这次打破局面的是冬兵，他勾了勾嘴唇，和史蒂夫对了对眼神，伸手就拽着振动棒塞进了自个儿的后穴，捉着叉骨的手就开始急切地抽动，剧烈的动作带来十分清晰的水响。他舔舔红润的上唇，眸色越发深沉：“嘿，你们赶紧干行吗？不然我怎么往里面加？”  
两人的注意力终于从那个称呼上转移回来，史蒂夫显然已经完全被带入状态了，证据就是，他刚才那种柔软青涩的羞耻明显褪了些，蓝眸也涌上了更多暗沉的欲色，他顿时从水汪汪甜蜜蜜的甜心变成了披着羊皮的狼，呃，或者从某种意义上说，原形毕露？  
叉骨有点遗憾又有些激动地握住了史蒂夫硬邦邦的老二，露出野性的笑容，薄唇扯出稍显锋利的弧度：“怎么，终于露出真面目了？嗯？Captain？”说着，他开玩笑般拍了拍掌下饱满的胸肌。  
啪啪的脆响和乳白的奶液一齐涌出。史蒂夫因为胸口的疼痛和快感抖了一下，随后眯起了双眼。  
朗姆洛有把意大利酒一般的好嗓子，沙哑低沉，无论何时都带着股调情的骚气。而在床上，这把嗓子既显出富有攻击性的魅力，又带着些惹人蹂躏的欠操劲儿。  
对于这会儿被挑起战斗欲的史蒂夫来说，显然是后者更为显著。  
刚才还像熟透的水蜜桃一样被逗弄得浑身发红汁水长流的史蒂夫一把拽开了叉骨的腿——轻而易举的让叉骨想打人——但对方有力的手指已经探进了omega动情就会自然湿润的洞口，细致到令人心烦地开拓起来。  
被细长振动棒不断操弄着子宫口的冬兵满腿水液地爬过来，他冰冷的金属左手正用力蹂躏着自己的乳头，将那可怜的小粒揉弄得通红肿胀。他揉捏着自己的胸口凑上来，声音和表情都浪的出水，说话也贱的可以：“反正史蒂夫要干你，你嘴巴和手都闲着，帮我一下。”  
又是一个大白眼在内心翻了过去，叉骨竭力忍受着内部被不痛不痒地揉弄开拓的闹心感觉，伸手一把扣住冬兵的脊背，用脸上的胡渣蹭上了那肿大敏感的乳头。  
柔嫩的软肉被粗粝的胡渣重重碾磨，带来一种肿胀的钝重感。冬兵舔了舔上唇，抓起叉骨拿着振动棒的手就往自己鼓鼓囊囊的胸口按，浑然不管那从指缝间奔涌而出的乳汁和在宫口搅动震颤的震动棒：“你就不能像对史蒂薇那样卖点力吗？”  
那双灰绿的大眼睛控诉一般盯着无语的叉骨，看起来委屈的很。  
埋在冬兵胸口的叉骨简直心累到无以复加，他抬起腿圈住史蒂夫劲瘦的腰肢，挪动着嘴唇一口咬上了贴在脸上的肿胀软肉。左手也用力捉住了那涨大了一圈的胸肌，报复一般重重揉掐了几下。  
“唔！”痛感和酥麻感逼出了冬兵的闷哼，他眨巴了两下水润润的眸子，挑衅地看了叉骨一眼。然后，这个小混蛋毫无羞耻感地挺胸将自己的乳头狠狠塞进叉骨的嘴里，双手也压上了自己的胸，居然按着叉骨的手自娱自乐起来。  
叠加的力道让乳汁几乎是飞溅而出，直接呛了叉骨一嗓子。曾经的靠谱反派被迫像个婴儿一样喝了一大口奶还差点噎死，他简直悲愤地呛咳着咽下乳汁后抽开嘴，狠狠瞪向一脸欠揍的冬兵；“Fuck you！”  
没能完全吞咽下去的奶液顺着唇角滴下来，在那麦色的胸膛上也留下白色的水痕。  
看了两人较劲全程的史蒂夫没忍住喷笑出声，捣进叉骨体内的手指又多了一根。他搅动着那多汁的肉穴，眯起的蓝眼却不怀好意地看向了冬兵臀瓣间露出的手柄。  
这边的冬兵正忙着捉弄叉骨，浑然没注意到自家发小的险恶用心。他更加用力地用双手蹂躏着自己饱满的白皙胸膛，让那鼓胀的乳肉淫靡地从指缝间溢出，同时也让白花花的乳汁全蹭到叉骨的脸和健美的身体上：“嘿，Rum，这可是特殊服务，你怎么能不高兴呢？”  
被溅了一脸一胸膛乳汁的叉骨鼻腔完完全全被香甜的奶糖气息填满了，整个人都晕乎起来。他狼狈地往后想要躲闪对方的戏弄，腿上却不由自主把另一头野兽往自己这边拽了拽，自己还浑然不觉：“妈的，Winter你小子欠操！别他妈用奶给老子洗脸！滚……唔啊！”  
没等叉骨骂完冬兵，史蒂夫巨大滚烫的性器已经抵在了被开拓的湿滑柔软的穴口，没等叉骨反应过来，就猛地突入了进去。  
熟悉的凶器在意想不到的时刻破开了柔软的内里，狠狠碾上了不知所措的嫩肉，带来一种强暴一般的刺激感。突如其来的电流直袭脑门，直接草的布洛克一时间哑了嗓子，溜出几声性感至极的闷哼。  
史蒂夫一脸正直地倾身去舔叉骨嘴角的奶液，又卷又长的睫毛在叉骨被呛出眼泪的眼睛前扇动着：“没事吧？Brock？”  
被一瞬间填满了穴口的叉骨深呼吸了两下才终于缓过来，当时就炸毛了。连带着那双总显得危险十足的金褐色眼睛都瞪圆了。  
“操你的大奶小婊子！”意大利佬被突然袭击气得半死，因疼痛和快感颤抖到几近抽搐的小腹都因为生气起伏了，“你操进来前就不能说一声啊！”  
被巨物突然撑开的穴口尽管有着充足的润滑，但依旧被撑到了极限，这会儿正艰难地收缩吞咽着那滚烫的性器，看起来十足可怜。  
向来在床上浪也浪得游刃有余的叉骨被两人轮番打乱了节奏，显得狼狈许多，气势瞬间矮了不少。  
“别生气嘛……”史蒂夫露出惯常的甜心笑，伸手去摸两人一片湿滑的连接处，语气正直的像在做政治演讲，“你看，你都这么湿了……”  
光滑有力的指尖在穴口前游动着，像是随时要再给那张可怜的小嘴喂点什么。  
无论如何一根超级阴茎已经是极限的叉骨脸都白了，他顾不上管旁边挑起眉毛一脸意料之外的冬兵，嘴上立马就软了下来：“别……Babe，别再进来了……”轮廓分明的野性面孔上闪过一丝羞耻，低沉的嗓音显得越发喑哑，“我……我吃不下。”  
美国队长似乎十分享受叉骨的服软，他的手挪到了叉骨依然硬着的阴茎上，有条不紊地上下撸动着，让精液被一点点挤压出来：“别害怕，Brock，我知道你的容量。”  
“噗，容量？”看热闹不嫌事大的冬兵笑出声，松开了被自己蹂躏的指痕遍布的胸肌，红艳艳的嘴唇不要命地开开合合，吐起槽来，“我简直不能想象史蒂薇你在新时代都学了些什么。”  
史蒂夫挑起了半边眉毛，眼中翻涌起一股深沉的墨蓝，欲色沉沉：“实际上，我学会了很多。”  
冬兵当时就哑了，他盯着那熟悉的深蓝眼睛，内心哀嚎：又来了。

史蒂夫笑弯了眼睛，长睫毛抖得欢快，伸出一根手指抵住了冬兵臀间那振动棒的底部：“比如，这个其实还有一个加强开关。”  
他摁下了那个圆圆的按钮。  
“唔啊啊——Fuck！啊哈……”抵在子宫口的顶部忽然探出了软软的颗粒，旋转着摩擦那个肥嫩的小口。突如其来的电流从腹部窜上来，直接逼出了冬兵的低嚎和甜腻的哼叫，“嗯……操你……”  
过载的快感将那小口刺激的几乎麻木，洪水般的淫水喷涌而出，即使艳红的穴口紧咬着，那些满是信息素香味的水液也从边缘渗透了出来，黏糊糊地攀趴到大腿根部。


	2. 情热（贾妮贾）

伟大的、天才的托尼·斯塔克理所当然地拥有着自己创造的、全世界功能最强大、实体化最仿真的AI管家……  
噢，当然，肯定也是最英俊的。  
现在这无与伦比的美丽造物正跨坐在托尼的双腿上，订做的西装勾勒出AI管家流畅紧敛的腰线和完美贴合美学标准的大腿线条。贾维斯垂着色泽浅淡到几近冷漠的冰蓝色双眼看向自己的造物主，毫无羞耻感、亦没有任何犹豫地阐述着自身状态：“大量信息冗余、线路过热、感知芯片升温……”  
那声音如同电视上最正经也最敬业的主持人，吐字清晰、不紧不慢，处处透着禁欲和疏离感，而自那仿生嘴唇间吐露的话语却与这声线截然相反。  
“确认机体正处在诱导发情状态，请求帮助，sir。”

当机器拥有人类的外表时，他们往往会透露出一种过分的严谨、带着机械感的纯洁和天真，而将之与情欲相连……简直能激起所有人类心里那点恶趣味和调教欲。

托尼为着自家AI惯常的调情伎俩挑了挑眉，手顺着对方的膝盖内侧滑动至大腿根部，若有若无触碰着那根因omega信息素勃起的仿生阴茎，无视掉自己为其设置了完美信息素屏蔽系统的事实，语气里带着调笑：“当然，我总会帮你，Jar。”他收紧了手指，磨过那隆起的前端，“但你得解释清楚这个帮助的内容，用最易懂的表达方式。”  
AI因这动作带来的电流和刺激回以轻颤和低喘，贾维斯缓缓挪动身体更加靠近托尼，挺翘结实的臀肉隔着布料在托尼大腿上磨蹭着。他倾身靠近托尼，同样色素淡薄的浅粉双唇张合着，声线平稳依旧：“我希望您给予我快感。”他握住托尼另一只懒懒搭在一边的手，淡粉的舌轻舐上指尖，“我希望您刺激我的敏感点，使用我机体的每一个部位、或者准许我进入——”  
他的造物主打断了他的请求，Alphy辛辣醇厚的信息素翻涌而出，刺激着AI解除屏蔽的信息素接收系统——贾维斯本身拥有合成的Alphy信息素，但他可以接收到所有信息素的刺激，感谢科技的力量——那气息包裹住他，如同猛兽咬住猎物的脖颈。贾维斯停下言语，白皙的仿生皮肤因着感知系统的升温和加速运作泛起热度，甚至模拟出了红晕。  
“哇哦……Jar，我总疑心我是不是把你造的太完美了。”托尼同时怀着父亲、造物主、情人的心态看着自己最完美的作品，修剪整齐的小胡子因得意微微颤动，“不然你怎么能又禁欲又淫乱、又像个神父又像个婊子？说真的，这两者怎么可能同时存在？”  
适当的侮辱性语言对性爱向来有所助益，贾维斯半含住科学家布满薄茧的手指：“I’m your bitch，just yours，sir。”  
“……操，Jar？你在哪里自主学习了这一套？”手指被湿润口腔包裹，那触感直击老二，合着耳边带了含混的冷静声线，简直让托尼硬到要命，“瞒着daddy到处学坏？哈？”他收回了手，轻摁AI浅金色的发，压低声线，“你怎么准备讨好我以免受一顿处罚？”  
这当然是无理取闹，但贾维斯十分温顺地服从了。他滑下去半跪在托尼腿间，任由自己清冽的信息素气息被托尼的气味所覆盖——他并没有Alphy同类相斥的本能，尤其对托尼——然后用那双毫无瑕疵的修长手指解开面前的皮带，精准、有条不紊，没发出任何多余的声响。  
托尼饶有兴致地看着那张几乎与情欲无涉的面孔贴近自己的性器，他将贾维斯造的美极了，高挑、劲瘦、黄金比例的身材、以及一张完美无缺的禁欲系面庞，那张精雕细琢的脸处处透着一种冰原覆盖般的冰冷和坚硬，霜雪一样白皙和疏离，而一双封冻海水样的眼睛更是兼具机器的无机质和人类的禁欲感——但……这都是对外人。  
而现在贾维斯顶着这张脸咬住了托尼的内裤边缘，在对方的配合下慢慢地将之拉拽开来，任由那弹出的饱胀性器打在高挺的鼻梁上。他眨了眨眼，纤长的睫毛几乎扫上了面前的阴茎，而后他毫不犹豫地张开双唇，将那颇有分量的性器一点点吞入。  
托尼看着艳红的肉柱撑开那两瓣削薄的粉色唇肉，在对方白陶样的面颊上顶起一个弧度，而该死的，能够完美分析他喜好的AI还抬起了眼睛，用那双冰蓝色的眼睛盯着他，眼神专注而平静，对比嘴上的动作透露出一种荒唐的贞洁感。花花公子的呼吸急促起来，他舔了舔唇，挺腰将自己顶入深处，棕褐的虹膜微微收缩：“这么喜欢daddy的东西吗，Jar？”  
顺从的AI无法出声，只是诚实地点点头，而后顺从而又高效地将托尼的阴茎吞到底，他没有呕吐反射、也不会窒息，于是他得以给予托尼最为细腻和高技巧的服务。人工智能对于自己主人的身体了如指掌，他收缩着喉管卡住在口中膨胀的端头，巧妙地调节口腔内部的温度和唾液的分泌，灵活的舌则像是某种藤蔓一样缠绕上青筋毕露的阴茎，一丝不苟地舔舐讨好着，任由搅动间分泌过度的唾液顺着唇边淌下。  
他的完美造物连性爱技巧都是完美的，托尼几乎有些飘飘然，只觉得自个儿的脑浆都要被AI从下头一股脑吸走。他并不着急使用贾维斯的嘴巴，只是抚摸着胯间金色的脑袋，由着对方的频率享受着——那湿润滚烫的口腔像是温泉、也像是个甜美的地狱，那引人堕落的舒适感让他的阴茎跳动的越发厉害：“把自己准备好，Jar，免得等会儿你的小屁股把我的宝贝夹断了。”  
实际上按照贾维斯的身体承受度和自我调节能力，扩张根本就是不必要的过程，但，为了托尼，托尼向来能得到特权。贾维斯浅金色的睫毛颤动了一下，毫不迟疑地褪下了自己下半身的布料，任那做工精致的西装裤堆在膝弯处，袒露出那两条被衬衫夹微微勒住的修长大腿和光裸饱满的臀——  
上帝啊，他的Jar根本就没穿内裤，狡猾的AI早有预谋。托尼盯着那被西装下缘遮挡住一些的雪白臀肉，带了些惩罚性质地用力顶送了一下阴茎，享受着一次完美至极的深喉：“瞧瞧，这坏孩子打一开始就想勾引daddy。”  
而贾维斯坦然地默认了——他的确被托尼教坏了，也带狡猾了——他将手向后探去，蹭过大腿根部，抚上了那个紧闭的穴口。他的每一寸都是被托尼精心打造的，连最隐秘的地方也不例外，那闭合的穴口泛着浅粉，在手指推入时因行为系统的控制顺服地敞开，贪食的嘴一样将两根纤长的手指吮吸进去。  
托尼几乎是欣赏地打量着对方，他的造物上半身的西装依然完好无损、板正妥帖，尽职尽责勾勒出管家平直的肩和窄细的腰，但他的下半身却截然相反，雪白的臀和大腿暴露在外，黑色的衬衫夹勒住相对柔软的大腿根部，勒出肉欲十足的勒痕和软肉，前方形状漂亮分量可观的老二挺立着，而下面的小嘴则毫无廉耻地含着两根手指——这对比鲜明淫靡到让人想要将他玩儿坏，而对于一个本就暗藏攻击性的Alphy而言……  
“……那我可要好好喂饱你。”托尼眯起那双向来透露着甜蜜和狡黠气息的大眼睛，他现在看起来可不像那个随性可爱的花花公子了——他现在是个欲望勃发的Alphy——他坐起身，摁住了贾维斯的后脑，开始快速挺动腰部使用那张嘴巴。  
粗壮的性器一次又一次将两瓣薄唇撑至极限，每一次抽出和插入都会带出大量透明的液体和粘黏的丝线，那越发清晰鼓动着的青筋被挤压出的舌蠕动着舔舐、缠绕。托尼的动作绝对算不上温柔，但贾维斯没有任何挣扎，手上的动作也没有任何停顿，他只是绷直了腰，而后用力将手指碾上托尼为他设置的敏感点。  
那处就像是快感炸弹的开关，密密麻麻的电流和一瞬间炸开来的感官信息让贾维斯的核心系统瞬间升温，处理器被冗余信息塞满，连带着行为系统都一瞬间失去控制，以至于他的口腔如同人类痉挛一般用力收紧，喉部紧紧卡住了膨胀到极限的阴茎。  
过强的收缩也同样让托尼一瞬间失去了抑制力，那原本甜蜜柔顺的口腔猛然便成了捕猎的蛇，死死绞住了他的阴茎。他的后腰一阵酸软，下腹处沉积的快感被这一下完全激起飞散——  
大量的精液灌入了AI的喉咙和口腔，而小部分则被带出，被托尼颇恶趣味地磨蹭在贾维斯的面颊和嘴唇上。托尼喘着气，看着自己的浊白一点点玷污那张冰雕样的面容：“把嘴张开让我看看，Jar。”  
两瓣因摩擦略微肿胀的嘴唇缓缓分开，露出被精液溅满的口腔，浊白在那粉舌上聚集，而后因为吐露的动作顺势下滑，自舌尖一丝丝坠下、淌尽。贾维斯垂下眼，沾了精液的长睫振动着，自那缝隙间透露出的冰蓝显得越发冷清而又迷人。  
托尼欣赏够了眼前淫靡的画面，这才气定神闲地拍拍贾维斯的金发，颇不正经开了腔：“乖孩子。”他懒洋洋地一扬下巴，拿掺杂了情欲气息的声线说着平日里调节机体的内容，“那我们继续，坐到上面去，把自己向着我打开，我得仔细‘观察’一下。”  
“Yes，sir。”，贾维斯褪掉绊住两腿的西装裤，依言坐上背后深红的矮桌——但这次的‘打开’显然不是让他敞开表面涂层和皮肤组件露出身体内部的元件——然后尽力张开大腿，将那方才扩张过的湿红后穴。他不动声色地控制着那处翕张蠕动的幅度和频率，微调液压调节系统，让自动分泌的润滑液一丝一缕地从那个小缝间流出。  
尚处在不应期的托尼佯作无趣的模样往后靠了一下，很戏精地抱着臂打了个哈欠：“我看不清里面啊，Jar。”  
说着要看，结果完全不凑近。  
“……”其实精通吐槽的AI看着面前的造物主，很人性化地在内心叹了口气，“我知道了，Sir。”他腾出一只原本撑在身后的手，以一种极富展现力的缓慢顺着腿根处微微陷入软肉的领带夹下滑，而后以两根修长的手指在那濡湿嫩红的洞口处摩擦，向着两边一点点撑开，露出内里幽红潮湿的内壁，“请检查，Sir。”  
他做着几近淫荡下流的动作，声线却依然保持着绝对的镇定，没有因为情欲震颤、也没有因为羞耻引发的压抑——完美的机器式回应——托尼眨巴两下眼睛，打了个响指，火灼样的视线在那袒露出来的隐秘处徘徊，仿佛真的在进行检查，只有那越发张扬的Alphy信息素昭示着他此刻高涨的情欲：“状态不错，Jar，接下来测试一下敏感度，我得固定住你一会儿。”  
钢铁侠总是处处都做好了完全准备——好吧，不是所有方面，但在性方面绝对如此——自沙发两侧探出的数只纤细机械手臂捉住了贾维斯的四肢，它们将AI的两手拽起置于头顶，禁锢住两腕，另外两只机械手臂则圈住了脚踝，将那两条修长的腿再度拉大，而后锁定在原地。  
而最大的机械手臂则夹着被称为“测试器”的粗大按摩棒抵上微张的入口，布满了凸点的黑色茎体看起来十足狰狞，衬得那本就狭小的穴口越发可怜。  
托尼大喇喇站起身遛着鸟踱步看了看，很是挑剔地拍了一把机械臂，不当真地训斥了一声：“事儿没干完，笨蛋。”  
被拍到的那只机械臂恍然大悟一样抖了抖，分出两只细小的爪子解开贾维斯的马甲和衬衫，露出那具被托尼视为艺术品打造的身体。雪原一样洁白的肌理自敞开的服饰间裸露出来，那些精雕细琢的肌肉纹理因着身体的敞开显得无比清晰，过度得恰到好处，甚至显得虚假。  
“这下就对了，测试准备。”托尼满意地点点头，手指拂过贾维斯的下颚线条，“关闭行为调节系统，除了核心功能以外的全部，进入‘人类模式’，甜心。”  
直到此刻贾维斯才第一次流露出些许犹豫，他迟疑了一下，确认般对上托尼的视线，在得到肯定的答案后带了些无奈地遵从：“Yes，Sir。”  
他关闭了能维持所有机器式精准回应的系统——现在他的身体除了强度外几乎就和人类一模一样了——于是他因为不稳的平衡开始颤抖，穴口因防御反应紧缩起来，这具完美的身体开始显出脆弱，却也终于变得生动。  
托尼悠哉地靠回舒适的沙发：“进入第一阶段。”  
那根粗大的凶器开始快速震动，然后破开那微弱的防御，一寸寸、不容任何拒绝地钉入深处。  
“呃——”布满了传感节点的肠壁被高速震动激活，贾维斯发出一声梗在喉口的喘息，大腿徒劳地颤抖抽搐企图闭合，而完全失去防御能力的穴肉则蠕动着推挤那不断靠近敏感点的粗大端头。他绷紧了身体，头部后仰，原本如封冻海面样的冰蓝色裂开了缝隙，淌出湿润的水汽。  
不断震动旋转的粗大器具抵上了那个致命的地方，那些要命的凸点残忍地来回碾压着那里，激起过载的快感和爆炸式的信息传导。  
托尼看着那终于破碎的冰面，体内那个在情欲中越发活跃的Alphy更加肆无忌惮起来，如果现在有个Omega在房间里，估计已经能被完全爆发开来的信息素直接逼到高潮。他靠近被禁锢的贾维斯，焦糖色的眼因欲望几乎转为深黑：“很好，加大刺激，准备第二阶段。”  
“呼……请……啊——”海量的传感信息未经处理一股脑涌入、堆积，刺激着内置线路和原件的升温，贾维斯请求缓解的的声音被再度调高档位的按摩棒打断，那些警告弹窗不断出现又被勉强删去。他在过载的快感中喘息挣扎着，雪白的皮肤因为散热的需求渗出水液，逐渐失调的液压系统让后穴处润滑液的分泌也越发丰沛，在每一次抽插中开始发出鲜明的水声，一些滑液甚至因为过度地扩张和推挤飞溅而出——他被设置的性别是Alphy，此刻却像个湿透的Omega。  
过分强烈而集中的刺激将原本自持稳定的AI推向失控的边缘，贾维斯挣扎着想要躲避那根不断摩擦玩弄敏感点的茎体，却只能一次又一次被操到深处，在快感和信息的浪潮中溺毙。他的虹膜开始涣散，前方的性器也膨胀着寻求解放——他现在太需要一个出口了，如果持续信息过载……  
“不准高潮，Jar。”托尼打断了贾维斯，向着机械臂发出指令，“贴片，进入第二阶段。”  
尚还能勉强正常运转的逻辑系统让贾维斯惊觉托尼的意图，他睁大双眼，带了些无奈和愠怒地看向对方：“S…ir？！”  
两个纤薄的电击贴片悄然温顺地覆上贾维斯浅色硬挺的乳头，牢牢吸附在了上面。  
托尼摆出那副拒绝蔬菜汁和健康食品时小委屈的表情和口气：“噢，别这么看我，我知道分寸，Jar，你得相信我。”  
还没等贾维斯真的埋怨出声，电流已经开始导入，并慢慢地提高强度，直到达到贾维斯的承受边缘。

贾维斯的身体有那么一会儿陷入了宕机的状态，而当所有的元件和线路被扑面而来的直接刺激洗刷过后，他发出一声在电流和快感中被撕碎的惊喘，浑身的肌肉在攒动的电流中升温、痉挛，大量的水液自皮肤表面、眼睛和后穴处渗出，滴滴答答落在深红的桌面。红压压的警报弹窗充斥着他的内检系统，以致他完全无法进行计算和推演，只能在那禁锢下徒劳地挣动扭转着身体企图脱离。  
那具雪白修长的躯体在冰冷的机械和无情的电流中之间挣扎，肌肉被水液裹满，在灯光下泛出湿润的光亮。他的金发因润湿垂落，冰蓝双眼因涣散透露出脆弱和懵懂，原本冰冷又禁欲的面容被淌下的水液和干涸的精液爬满……  
托尼凝视着他无所不能的、完美的造物在电流中无力而又脆弱辗转挣扎的模样，体内属于Alphy的征服欲和出于本身恶性的凌虐欲越发高涨。但他依然压抑着欲望，难得耐心地等待着。  
贾维斯被吊在在强制关闭的边缘，所有系统基本都陷入混乱状态，直至连最表面的仿生系统都开始失调：两条充满科技感的莹蓝色光带自皮肤下浮出，那莹蓝的细带自眼下慢慢亮起，而后向下蔓延，直至胯骨处才终于停止。  
那两条昭示着机器身份的光带在“人类”的雪白躯体上闪烁，产生一种奇异而又美妙的割裂感。托尼的眼睛也随着那光亮猛然亮起——他看起来像是着了迷——他立刻停下所有刺激，将已经濒临关机的贾维斯放了下来。  
那光带闪烁着，随着雪白肌体的起伏流动般颤抖。托尼迷恋地俯下身顺着那亮光亲吻上去，他几乎觉得自己又要心跳过速了——他完美的造物，既非真正的人类，又非纯粹的机器，他完美的、独一无二的、深爱的Jar……天呐，他甚至不知道该如何赞美。  
“……Sir。”贾维斯在短暂的调试后终于缓过来，他近距离对上那双亮晶晶的眼睛，原本因那过分刺激的玩儿法升起的些许该被称之为愤怒的情绪信息又被悄无痕迹地删除。他叹了口气，抱住托尼的脑袋，用两条尚还无法自如调节的颤抖双腿缠上对方的腰。他垂下眼，温柔地看向对方，“进来吧，Tony。”  
他总是放纵托尼，不仅仅因为对方是造物主、是主人、甚至是父亲，有时候这无关顺从或者法则，他就只是……单纯地喜欢那双眼睛透露出的情绪——算计时的狡黠、得逞时的窃喜、研究时的专注、发情时的迷乱……以及现在的喜悦和迷恋。他希望能够一直守护，以及……占有这些目光。  
这一切缘由经过计算后，他试图寻找一个词来定义，他曾询问过托尼，然后托尼愣在原地，呆滞了几乎半分钟以后才告诉他，表情前所未有的严肃：“在人类的说法中，你说的这些可能是叫‘爱’。”  
贾维斯搜索过所有关于爱的解释、数据、情境，但那一切都……不够，至少他认为不够。现在在他的核心系统中涌现的那些数据，那些洪流……以仅仅一个‘爱’字如何足以形容？  
意识到自己又陷入思索时贾维斯叫停了思绪——他现在只需要渴望托尼就行了，这会儿钻这个牛角尖实在有失风情。  
托尼滚烫而坚硬的性器嵌入他，独属于对方的信息素也因抑制系统的关闭肆无忌惮地灌入，照理说这会立马激起另一个Alphy的反抗情绪，但托尼的信息素对于贾维斯而言从来不是“威胁”或者“敌人”。  
已经在器具和电流折磨下柔软温顺的甬道包裹着托尼的性器，那湿漉漉水汪汪的内壁绞动着、贪婪而又渴求地蠕动着，与禁欲冰冷外表截然相反、那样肆意淫乱地贪求着托尼。  
“Jar……”托尼凑近贾维斯布满泪痕的面孔，粗喘着在那饱受蹂躏的唇上恶作剧似的咬了一口，他捉着贾维斯的胯骨摇撼着腰进入对方深处，看着那双蓝眼因快感微微颤动，自那仿真虹膜下闪出些蓝光，“我有说过吗？哦，废话，我肯定经常说，你美极了。”  
“感谢您的赞美，Sir。”贾维斯回以客套似的话语，抬起腰部以勃发的性器磨蹭着托尼压过来的腹部，身上的光带也应景般闪烁了一下“或许你能因此早点让我射精？Tony？”  
噢，这已经是暗着在埋怨托尼的“高潮延迟”了。  
“别急，Jar，等我一起。”托尼捞起身侧那条长腿，后腰用力加快了抽插的频率。他垂眼看着那被操弄的一塌糊涂的后穴，看着那些潮红的软肉在每次抽出时的挽留和颤抖，然后回以以及更加用力地深插，“我相信你能忍住的。”  
被过度使用和刺激的敏感点快感传导已经因为信息大量堆积有些堵塞，此刻又被托尼不断施加新的刺激，直让贾维斯的下半身颤抖的越发厉害。他埋首在托尼的颈侧，仿佛恼怒一样轻咬了一口：“恩……感谢你的信任，Tony，虽然有时……”  
剩余的话自然是被托尼用舌头堵了回去，他封住贾维斯吐槽起来也十足利索的双唇，以舌头舔舐着湿滑的口腔，在得到回应后更是恣意地绞住那柔软的舌，卖弄着自个儿花花公子的吻技。  
……真是任性的主人啊，还不许人抱怨。  
贾维斯迎合着托尼的索求，带了点儿好笑地抱紧托尼的脖颈，报复般用力收紧了后穴。  
感受到吸附的力道越发明显，托尼终于放开贾维斯的嘴，竭力压抑着射精的欲望：“Jar……你在干什么？忽然咬这么紧。”  
“我在渴望你，Sir，从上到下。”贾维斯从容地回答，两条原本十足温顺的长腿忽然挣脱开托尼的掌握，紧紧缠上了伟大的钢铁侠紧绷的腰，带动着企图拔出的那根性器越发深入——即使关闭了某些系统，贾维斯对身体的控制力也强于一般人类——那些湿润滚烫的嫩肉紧紧裹上了托尼的性器，压榨着那已经膨胀到极限的欲望。  
托尼·伟大的钢铁侠·花花公子·大富豪·顶级的Alphy·随随便便就坚持一个小时·怎样都无所谓·斯塔克，总之，他没能忍住射精的欲望，在那甜蜜而又残酷地挤压和钳制中几乎不能挣扎地尽数灌了进去。他一脸挫败地喘息着爬倒在贾维斯身上开始嘟囔，觉得自己身为Alphy的自尊心遭到了打击：“……该死，我恨你，Jar。”

“我很荣幸，Tony。”贾维斯终于得以畅畅快快地泄出淤塞已久的欲望，他身上的光带在高潮的一瞬间猛然泛出强烈的亮光，而后缓缓暗淡下来，消失在雪白肌理之下。他抱住托尼，修长的手指埋入对方发间，安抚般揉弄，“我认为您今天玩儿的有些过分了，我几乎要宕机了。”  
“我有分寸，Jar，你现在不是什么事儿都没有。”托尼任他揉弄按摩着头皮，发出舒服的哼哼声，颇有些无赖地回答着。  
贾维斯眯细了眼睛，蓝眼里透出些锋芒，声音压低了些：“Sir？”  
……呃。托尼迅速直起身，抽出已经疲软下来的性器，两颗圆眼珠滴溜溜转了一下拉起裤子就打算跑路：“哦，Jar，我忽然想起还有个项目——”  
“没有，Sir，我的记录上是空白。”贾维斯慢慢站起身，高大的身形在托尼头顶打下一片阴影。他整理着自己被水液打湿的衣服，任由托尼的精液顺着大腿根往下淌，另一只手则牢牢捉住了托尼的肩膀，“我判断我有充足的理由让您了解到此事的严重性。”  
不，这才不严重呢，等会儿你要做的事儿才叫严重！托尼假模假样咳嗽了一声，撑足气势转过身：“我现在意识到了，真的，Jar。”  
“很遗憾，Sir，您的生理反应显示您在说谎。”贾维斯以一种说服力十足的腔调回答托尼，连上了大厦的控制系统——然后那之前原本钳制贾维斯的机械收臂们又伸了出来，而这次的目标则转向了托尼。  
虽然托尼随时可以断开贾维斯的控制权、可以命令对方停下、也可以以最高权限强制让其关机。但他只是可怜巴巴地拿眼睛看着对方，企图动摇AI的决心：“你不会那样对我的，Jar。”  
“……Sir，请停止用这种眼神看我，这只会让事态更严重。”贾维斯习以为常地对上托尼的眼神——他已经在无数次让对方起床、劝对方参加会议的过程中锻炼出来了——他伸手解开托尼家居服的扣子，动作看起来矜持又守礼，“以及，相信我，Sir，我也很清楚您的承受力。”

凡事都要付出代价，托尼悲壮地想，现在轮到他付出代价了。

令人庆幸的是贾维斯并不打算用电击贴片，他清楚托尼不算将康的身体承受不了那个，但他毫无仁慈地将振动棒以牙还牙了。  
“哈……Jar！该死……唔哈……”托尼被数只机械臂紧压在宽大的沙发上，下巴磕在贾维斯大腿上，那根刚才还在AI体内肆虐的粗大按摩棒这会儿正在钢铁侠的臀间转动着，甚至搅和出滋滋的水声，毕竟上面甚至还残留着方才贾维斯分泌的润滑液——他妈的，该死的方便！搞得并不适于承受的Alphy身体结构本来需要的长时间扩张都省事儿不少。  
自作孽不可活的钢铁侠这会儿又气又硬，他瞥了眼贾维斯近在咫尺、还残留着他唾液的阴茎——这玩意儿刚才差点没把他噎得半死，他把它造的实在有点大，当时浑然没考虑自个儿吃不吃得下——他诚实地挺着腰部，试图让自己可怜的、被贾维斯领结绑住显得无比滑稽的性器磨蹭到些什么缓解那被淤塞的欲望。他喘息着，努力让那双本来就超过合理合法范围，现在还围了一圈红的大眼睛显得更加可怜，虽然都是假的：“Jar……”

贾维斯平静地凝视着托尼，修长的手指摩挲过对方的胡子，动作看起来倒是含情脉脉：“我很抱歉，Sir。”  
然后他毫不犹豫地调高了震动档位，简直冷血的像个机器人。  
“唔——”托尼因猛然加强的震动发出一声哽咽样的啜泣，发现装可怜的策略已经无法起到有效作用后终于自暴自弃，“操……Jar，不要这玩意儿……哈……Jar！”他摇晃着屁股，缝隙间溢出的水沫随着他的动作晃动着往下掉，他瞪向一脸淡定的贾维斯，“你到底……哈，操不操——”  
钢铁侠的翘臀虽然不如美国队长出名，但也是实打实的，那两瓣浑圆饱满的臀肉因臀间过分的震动颤抖着。贾维斯看着那结实饱满的臀在眼下晃悠，顺势伸手轻轻打了一下，看着那处泛起肉欲的浪。  
托尼被这突如其来的一巴掌打的弹了一下，他勉强抬头看看贾维斯：“嘿，Jar，要玩…唔，要玩这个？需要我教——嗷！”  
带了挑衅的话说到一半，贾维斯毫无预兆地又是一巴掌落了下去，比上次大得多的力道直接炸出托尼一声夸张的嚎来。这毫不留手的一下在那蜜色饱满的臀丘上留下几道鲜明的红痕，衬着那水淋淋湿漉漉的臀肉显得颇为色情。  
这一下估摸着是真把托尼打疼了，他嘀嘀咕咕了几声，终于暂时闭了嘴——他喜欢爽，但他不喜欢疼，他可不是真的想挨一顿打屁股。  
“我不认为您喜欢这个。”贾维斯指示着机械臂松开对于托尼的钳制，将因为长时间保持一个动作已经有点僵硬的托尼扶起来，由着腿发软的主人靠在身上，慢慢将那沾满了水液的振动棒从那已经被操开的烂熟穴口中一点点拔出，“我另有想法。”  
被折磨许久的穴口已经变得有些迟钝，在器具离开后还微微张着，露出个幽红的缝隙。托尼喘息着揪住贾维斯的衣料，整个下半身因为方才摩擦的快感和空虚颤抖着。  
还没来得及庆幸不用痛，他就被贾维斯推到了那个巨大的落地窗边，在窗帘整个升上去之后，他整个人都被压在了透明的巨大玻璃上。  
窗外那些建筑以及……如同蚁群般的人群一股脑涌入托尼的视野，哦哦，他当然不是第一次俯视人群，当他穿着战衣的时候曾无数次干过这事儿，但是一边挨着操一边看？……这还真没干过。托尼瞪着对面那栋楼同样的落地窗，只觉得脸上腾起一股久违了的热意——他都多少年没觉得羞耻了！——他甚至能看到那里面往来的职员！  
然后贾维斯进来了，那根过于完美可观的仿生性器一点点塞进那两瓣挺翘的臀间，撑开蠕动着的饥渴软肉，然后毫无阻碍、过度熟练地抵上托尼的敏感处，画着圈碾压而上。贾维斯太熟悉托尼了，他也太精于控制了，他就这么不咸不淡、却又过分精准地磨蹭着那块儿区域，逼出托尼断续的呻吟。  
托尼在光滑的玻璃上徒劳地想要抓握住什么，他喘着气，感觉到汗水顺着额角淌下。他引以为傲的大脑被情欲塞满，于是他完全忘了自家的玻璃是单向的，他的注意力完全被对面的人们拽过去了——那些人看起来行色匆匆，但如果有任何一个闲得无聊往外看一眼……他会看见一个面红耳赤的、赤裸的、被操的像个婊子一样欲求不满的托尼·斯塔克。  
他的心简直悬在上面了，后穴因此越发紧缩，整个贴上那根吝啬的性器，这让他几乎能感觉到那些鼓起的经络。托尼浑身都因恐惧和羞耻颤抖着，前方被束缚的欲望反而越发高挺，渗出些许前液。  
有个人放下了手里的东西，伸了个懒腰，然后——  
看过来了。  
托尼的瞳孔猛然放大了，他的大脑一片空白，他想要逃跑，但是贾维斯紧紧压着他，他想要挪开视线，但却不知为什么一动不能动。他的唇颤抖着，勉强挤出破碎的呓语：“……被人……看见了……”  
贾维斯压住托尼的手腕，身体紧贴着对方战栗的肩背用力顶上那个滚烫软嫩的敏感处，他有条不紊地解开托尼性器上的束缚，以一种接近冷漠的声线在对方耳边低语：“是的，Sir，有人看见了。”  
仿佛是高悬着的重物猛然坠下一样，肯定答案成了压倒骆驼的最后一根稻草，也成了情欲爆发的导火线。托尼只觉得眼前一阵发花，对面理应相隔甚远的视线似乎正死死盯着他的性器，正看着他如何在陌生人的注视下射精——  
浊白的体液溅上光亮的玻璃，淌下数道白痕。托尼只觉得把自个儿整个人都射空了，神志涣散地过了半晌才终于重启了大脑。  
对面那人早就重新拿起什么继续看了。  
“你他妈……混蛋……Jar……”托尼有气无力地摁着玻璃抱怨着，然后后知后觉反地发现埋在体内的性器没有任何绵软的迹象。  
“……Jar？”  
贾维斯扳过托尼的下巴，在他唇角落下一吻。  
“我还没结束，Sir。”

远远没有。

END


	3. Chapter 3

牢笼  
背景设定：少年圣战过去后万家三人和两个孩子所谓的旅游，尽管快银恨不得杀了万磁王，但他必须得跟着姐姐。  
万银大量暗示，洁癖勿入。

“他们在相当扭曲的方面令人惊异的相似着。”

神速从来不觉得自己和比利一样有什么“血缘”上所谓的天然爱意，他不执着于绯红女巫的母爱（当然，他也不拒绝，这简直像捡了个便宜不是吗？）、也对万磁王没太多好感（尽管这男人相当酷，各种意义上。）  
现在他有点改变看法了，他想，他不怎么和他俩亲近，大概是他对他们感到陌生——他跟他们不怎么相像，各个方面都是。  
但是他喜欢跟自己十分相像的快银，相当喜欢，甚至还会对着这位舅舅勃起。  
好吧，这似乎已经不是什么“血缘”带来的天然爱意了，他可没对着万磁王勃起。神速有些郁闷地坐在窗台上，伸手挠了挠自己和快银别无二致的银发——这没准算是自恋？他和快银太像了，他几乎是快银的年轻复刻版本。  
所以这算是什么呢？无可救药的自恋倾向？迟来的青春期荷尔蒙混乱？忽然爆发的违背伦理的爱好？神速颓丧地垂下肩膀，花了半秒窜进巫术的房间，倾诉的话到了嘴边又被眼前的画面堵回去——巫术和他的男朋友正钻在被子里——还没等他拔腿走人，来自巫术的魔法已经将他从过来的窗户原路丢了回去。

Fine。

灰头土脸的神速拍了拍衣服，对着自家不仗义的兄弟的房间努了努嘴，一时也无处可去，居然就顿在了原地。  
“站这儿干嘛呢？”银色的影子在神速身边刹住脚，被女巫勒令要对侄子们友好的快银提着购物袋对少年表示了下关心，“跟巫术吵架了？”  
……哦，性幻想对象出现了。神速有些心烦意乱地看了看穿着紧身制服的快银——他的舅舅比他高大许多（当然了），宽肩细腰，身材挺拔修长，有着两条非常理所当然的结实长腿，这会儿被紧绷布料裹出的清晰肌肉线条让人想要——  
打住。神速痛苦地把春梦里“钳着这把腰，将那两条长腿扛上肩”的画面驱逐出去，勉强做出一副逞强的样子咳了一声：“没有，我才不跟他吵架。”  
快银当然也不是真的关心半大不大小孩儿们之间的事，但就这么把人丢这儿又怕让回来的姐姐操心，干脆晃了晃装满零食的袋子打算把这傻站的小鬼忽悠回房间：“吃吗。”  
神速点了点头，很是自觉地跟着快银进了房——天地良心，他这会儿本来真的没什么想法。呃，至少没有真的想做的想法。

但显然快银一点也不避讳他，刚进门就把零食甩他一脸，然后就开始脱衣服。  
在别人看来或许就是一团银色旋风（甚至连旋风都不一定看得见）进了门又进了浴室然后出来，但同样拥有超级速度的神速能完全看清楚每·一·个·细·节。他就这么像被冻在原地一样傻抱着零食，看着那白皙结实的肌肉摆脱紧身布料坦露出来，该死，大腿根部处还有勒出来的红痕——神速没忍住吞了口口水，啊这可太辣了。  
年长者的身体成熟而富有魅力，与还处在发育期的神速稍显纤细的骨架和身形不同，快银更加挺拔高大和富有力量感，但那些漂亮肌肉偏偏又在腰臀处收敛，形成一个颇有诱惑力的落差，于是又显出某种柔韧和劲瘦。  
然后那身体又被宽松的休闲T恤遮住，快银随手擦着湿漉漉的银发，发梢滴着水坐在了床边，蓝眼因进了水微眯着，显出些朦胧：“你怎么傻呆呆的？侄子，不是说你反应更快吗？”  
神速这次忘了挑衅和竞争意识，把黏在对方锁骨处的视线拔回来就够他忙了。他放下零食，胡乱拿出盒pocky叼了一根：“这会儿又没什么好比的。”  
快银说不上多敏锐情商多高的人，但视力很好，这会儿神速泛红的耳朵倒是没看漏了去。他打量了一下面前浑身肢体语言都诠释着不自在的少年，手指微微用力拉开了手中冰凉的易拉罐：“你刚撞见巫术和他男朋友了？耳朵这么红。”  
“……”神速噎了一下，“……是？”  
母亲保佑，别让舅舅看出我有点硬了。

显然女巫没听见自家儿子的请愿，她现在大概正在外奔波忙着恢复变种人的能力。  
快银带点玩味地哼笑了一声——很有趣的是，当他展露些许恶意时，他异常的像他父亲——他灌下一口饮料，漏出的晶莹液体顺着下巴淌成一条细细的线，顺着滚动的喉结爬向被布料遮盖的胸口：“怎么，还偷看出感觉来了？小鬼。”  
神速明白了，现在他在快银眼中迅速沦落成了正处在青春骚动期不知所措的傻瓜男孩儿，成了年长者或是出于善意或是出于恶趣味逗弄玩笑的对象。  
太操了。不是这样的！他才不是什么都不知道的小鬼头！  
少年人的叛逆和精虫一股脑冲上来，然后神速就脑袋一热——再加上他的嘴太快了点。  
“不然呢？要不舅舅你帮帮我？”  
他说出来了。  
神速忍住趴下找地缝的冲动，羞耻之余居然产生了一种怪异的自豪感——他真的说出来了，他真的有胆说出来。  
年长者的那双蓝眼钉过来，像是要在他身上开个洞。神速头皮发麻，但说都说了，干脆抬起下巴噼里啪啦继续倒，无意间还用上了激将法：“又不是什么大事，你不是老强调我是你侄子吗？你当长辈的帮我一下又不会怎样，你不敢吗？”  
而接下来发生的事相当……出乎意料。  
他既没有挨上暴躁的快银一顿结结实实的暴揍，也没有能挑起好胜年长者的任何暧昧动作。快银只是坐在那儿，像是明白了什么一样上下打量神速，意味不明地回了句：“你跟我这方面倒是真像。”

这算什么？答应？还是拉开话题拒绝？

“我不会跟我姐姐的儿子上床，就算实际上没有血缘关系也不行。”快银捏扁了手里的饮料罐，濡湿的半长银发垂下来，挡住了他的眼睛，“虽然跟血缘什么乱七八糟的也没多大关系。”  
“旺达今天不在！她不会知道的，只有万磁……”神速闪到快银旁边，对方身上薄荷味的沐浴乳气息让他越发急切起来——快银没把话说死，也没赶他走，他得想办法说服……  
然后简直是灵光乍现。  
“只有万磁王在隔壁。”神速自言自语般说了一遍，试探着去碰快银，“你不想看看他会有什么反应吗？”  
……他碰到了。他的手搭在了快银的肩膀上，偏高的体温隔着布料熨在掌心，神速悄悄加重了力道：“我是说，你不想……让他觉得难堪吗？自己家的人搞在一起什么的……”他的喉咙有些发干，“他会觉得相当……嫌恶吧？这甚至能羞辱他对吧？”  
说实话，这理由他自己都觉得荒唐。但是……快银对万磁王有种极其病态的情感，神速不知道该怎么形容，他能察觉到快银对万磁王着了魔一样的反抗情绪，但在那之下……他居然仍然管万磁王叫“父亲”，仿佛他们之间是什么无法挣开的镣铐、一辈子的烙印、扭曲的羁绊。  
而果然，在听到万磁王后，快银终于将目光投在神速身上：“……你这么认为？”他的蓝眼里泄露出一种奇异的热度，“没准的确如此。”

而之后，神速简直不能想象事情居然会有这么顺利。

两秒、或许只有一秒，神速这次是真的没有反应过来，尽管他是那个按理来说更年轻也更快的极速者——他们已经在床上，一丝不挂，年少者压在年长者相对宽厚多的胸膛上，一只手掌还正好压上了对方光滑结实的胸肌。  
“……wow，我还以为你会犹豫更久一点。”神速撑起身体，一时居然不知道把目光投向哪里——掌下那稳定的心跳声太扰人心绪了，“你真的就这么恨万磁王？”  
快银的大腿蹭过少年的腰，连调情带着特有的急躁：“我思考的够久了，还是说你打算就这么磨磨蹭蹭直到我终于不耐烦把你丢出屋子？侄子？”  
两双相似的蓝眼对上又错开，神速俯下身，手掌有点迟滞地顺着紧敛腰线滑至胯骨处，他下意识舔了舔干燥的唇：“喂，你都答应了，可不能中途反悔。”  
“你能做出点什么让我要反悔？除了无聊以外？”快银有些不以为然，他毫无防备地敞开着自己，就好像坚信半大的小鬼做不出什么来。  
年长者的轻视、情欲的胶着和自己行动的生涩感让年轻人有些焦虑，他抿起唇，眼神带了尖锐：“那我想怎么做都行对吧？反正我也做不出什么呗。舅舅——”  
而被如此呼唤的长者大意地忽视了青少年的好胜心和放肆程度，快银漫不经心地闪开眼神，应了这让他无比后悔的一声。  
“随便你，快点。”

快银没把他当回事。  
而这种轻视和随意点燃了少年的自尊心，不管怎么说，嘿，他甚至都是一个正式的复仇者了，却在上床的时候得不到对方的认真对待？？这太过分了。神速压下胸腔处沸腾的愤怒感，带点羞恼地拿半勃起的阴茎戳上快银的大腿根：“说好了，不许反悔。”  
快银颇不耐烦地撑起身瞥了神速和小神速一眼，正要脱口而出的吐槽被那意料之外的尺寸堵了回去——无论以什么标准来看，神速发育的……都有点太好了——他瞪着腿上那个跟自个儿差不了多少的玩意儿，迅速地开始萌生一丝悔意。  
年长者明显带了惊讶的视线让神速找回了成就感，他挺了挺腰，拿色泽尚且青涩但存在感十足的性器磨蹭过快银的腹股沟，因着得意忘记了羞耻：“嘿，我的还不赖吧。”  
一言既出，驷马难追，况且还是后辈。快银咋舌，扭过头去：“谁在乎这回事啊。”  
然后这正好处在最混账年纪的小子就开始恣意妄为了。  
神速可不是什么在美满家庭长大的听话守礼的乖宝宝，他年纪是不算大，但性经历？Yep，他还是有过的，虽然不多，而且跟男人还是第一次——于是这种似是而非的经验就让他即在行为上依然青涩，却在思想上趋于激进。简而言之，就是明明不会做，想搞的花样却很多。  
他几乎下意识就开始回想自己看过的那些小片子，然后伸手攥住了快银的发，没用太大力，但已经足以让年长者烦躁的扭过头。他舔了舔发干的唇，挪动着腿跪坐起身将阴茎凑在了快银的嘴边，想要显得游刃有余霸道强硬，口气却只是像个叛逆期小鬼：“含进去。”  
……说实话，这让快银有那么一会儿尴尬盖过了“一小屁孩还想让我给他口交？”的恼怒，他白皙结实的胸膛起伏了两下，又觉得这会儿跟小孩儿怼起来太滑稽，到底是压了火气伸手扣住少年的胯张唇包裹住近在迟尺的阴茎。  
这并不算容易，少年的玩意儿虽然透着尚有些青涩的浅色，但那天赋异禀的尺寸足以塞满快银的口腔。快银尽力放松着下颚将饱满的龟头一点点吞入，半带逗弄半出于本能地给口交初体验的少年来了个标准的深喉。  
温暖湿润的口腔甜美地包裹着下体，那喉咙处软肉炽热贪婪的吸附感更是咄咄逼人，神速只觉得眼前一阵发白——这对他来说实在有点过头——他的阴茎快速膨胀，在年长者口中挣扎，逞强一般跳动。他的腰部在从未体验过的快感下微微颤抖，下腹肌肉因强自忍耐抽动着。  
哼，不知道大人厉害的小鬼。  
快银向上挪移视线看了看对方紧抿的唇和通红的脸蛋，内心嗤笑，以舌尖抵上那翕张着的顶端铃口，慢慢将那根滚烫的性器吐出，男人菲薄的唇微张，粘黏的唾液和前液拉拽出几条细线。他玩笑般弹了下还没怎样就濒临射精的阴茎，语调带了讥讽：“还以为你多厉害，结果是个早泄处男？”  
“我才不是处……喂你干——”神速拧着眉低头去反驳他，却被那因摩擦泛起些许红的唇色和带了挑衅意味的蓝眼梗住，一时吞了声，眼看着自家舅舅再度吮上前端，雪白虎牙自唇间微微露出而后压下。最敏感的地方被轻咬的微痛感电流般刺过尾椎骨，神速急喘了口气，没忍住一把扣住快银的后脑用力压下，一时间只想着攫取更多。  
猝不及防之下快银被猛然顶到了喉咙口，窒息感和呕吐反射让喉部软肉一阵痉挛，反而更加用力地绞紧了滚烫肉柱。他闷声呛咳了两下，瞪向不知轻重的小混球并钳住对方胯骨意图将其拉开点，只是白皙面孔上染了红，连带了愠怒看向对方的蓝眼也叫红晕围了起来，毫无震慑力，反而显出几分苦闷的艳色。  
本来神速就不是多“尊老”的人，这会儿更是不可能听话，反而被那飞了红的眼角撩起恶劣性子来。他用力摁住年长者意外柔软的发，挺动腰部带了些粗鲁地操进对方的嘴，在察觉到胯骨处推拒的力道后低喘着逼问：“你说了随便我吧，现在就要反悔吗？舅舅——”  
嘴巴被当做性器官一般抽插使用让快银感到些许羞耻，但毕竟话甩在那儿，自己挖的坑总不好一开始就翻脸。他认命地松了手，报复性地猛然收紧口腔，舌尖用力碾过那个已经在高潮边缘的 小孔——臭小鬼，本来还想给他点面子。  
“操——”突如其来的吸附让湿润柔软的黏膜密不透风包裹上了那根意志不坚的性器，吸吮带来的快感顺着顶端蛛网一样蔓延，疯长的酥麻感电击般贯穿盆骨。  
神速眼前发白，后腰一软，十足狼狈地企图抽出将要早泄的器物。  
他没能成功。  
在脱离快银嘴唇的那个瞬间他射的一塌糊涂，浊白的精液溅射进尚未闭合的唇齿间，而更多则因为少年有些混乱的动作淌上了年长者高挺的鼻梁乃至眉眼，甚至连与发色相同的银白长睫都挂上了丝丝白液。那糜烂的液体在那张英俊又白皙的脸上流淌，感觉就像是他用精液污损了一尊塑像。  
哇……啊……，高潮的舒爽感让神速脑袋一时半会儿转不过来，只管盯着精液流淌的痕迹——这太色情了，比他看的那些色情片不知道淫乱肉欲多少倍。  
“早泄的小鬼，怎么？你的极速用在这儿？”快银被神速怔怔的目光看得一阵别扭，丝毫不解风情地抬手拭去那些淫靡的液体，因外物进入有些难受地眨了眨眼，方才还迷人湿润的嘴唇开合间仍是尖锐讽刺，“丢人侄子。”  
快银总有本事让人怒火中烧。  
自尊心被摁住摩擦的少年尚有些单薄的胸膛好一阵起伏，相近的蓝眼里泄露出些许愤愤：“我……我这是太久没有做了才会！”  
对此快银只是瞥了眼少年的脸，就撑起了身体，似乎打算就此结束。  
被轻视的愤怒让神速有点昏头了，原本还在心底存有的那一丝丝顾虑也烧的一干二净。他一把抓起一边散落的衣服——这次绝对比快银快了——整个人压住比自己大一号的男人，趁着快银还没真正动作将对方两手绑了个结实。他摁住快银的肩膀，清朗的声线带上些粗粝：“我还没说结束呢！”  
什……  
直到被出乎意料的力量摁回去的那一刻快银才反应过来，不，他坚决不承认他是“速度上没反应过来”，他只是没防备。他瞥了眼那开玩笑一样的捆绑，倒也没真的动怒：“别逞强了，我还有……”  
“我没逞强，这次一定……”神速把快银的手摁到对方头顶，恶声恶气地顶回去，像头发了怒却因未长成体型不够大缺乏震慑力的小豹子，“我肯定能让你爽哭出来的！”  
哈？快银被少年的发言震了一下，他上下打量了一眼对方比自己小一号的身形，嘴角一抖，特别不给面子地笑出来了：“噗……”

神速发誓他听见了自己脑神经气断的声音。

气炸了的少年什么也不顾了，他捞起男人的膝弯，手掌用力摁住对方大腿将其压下去，而快银良好的柔韧性让这番动作无比顺畅，因着腰腿的弯折那结实臀丘间紧闭着的穴口立时毫无保留地暴露在灯光下。  
“你干什——”快银被神速一番操作搞懵了，“你他妈不会是想直接……”  
然后有什么温暖湿润的柔软东西碰上了他的后穴，快银不可置信地瞪大眼睛，差点挣断了缠在手腕上的衣服。他凭着腰腹力量微微撑起上半身看向埋在大腿间的银脑袋，腹部肌肉因为用力微微鼓起，渗出一层细汗：“你疯——呜——”  
最羞耻处被舔舐的感觉让他红透了脸，整个下半身都在那温度和柔软下瘫软下来。快银发出一声羞耻至极的呜咽声，一时间忘了自己完全有余力逃跑，只顾着扭动腰胯想要躲开少年过于深入的舔舐。  
他在抖，他受不了这个。神速有些一根筋地想着，他用力捏住年长者的大腿根，手指陷入那相对柔嫩白皙的皮肤，留下艳红的指痕。他盯着那因为紧张，又或期待收缩的浅色穴口，几乎没怎么犹豫就伸出了舌头，以淡粉的舌尖顶开了那窄小的穴口，一点一点挤开那些滚烫紧绷的内壁。  
舌头远比手指令人来的羞耻，那柔软的舌尖勾绕着内里的嫩肉，一寸寸舐过收缩的褶皱，像是某种生物的触手一样不断侵入。快银只觉得那软肉上的热度顺着脊椎往上翻涌，直至将整张脸都烧红，他用力揪住腕上垂下的衣料抽出一只手推开那不依不挠的脑袋：“混蛋小子……你都不嫌……脏的？！”  
“反正你不是刚洗过澡吗。”神速停下了动作，视线却没有挪开，想要证明自己“成熟”“会玩”“不是小孩”的决心完全盖过了羞耻感和矜持，他盯着那被舌头打开的浅色穴口，那儿已经不那么紧绷，如此轻易就变得湿润，开合间露出内里幽红潮湿的软肉，“……喂，你这里打开了诶。”

少年的呼吸扑在仍旧残存热度的穴口上，快银腰部一颤，猛然闭合上双腿隔绝那过度专注的视线，那目光简直像是在强奸他：“你说什么混话。”  
“没有的话你躲什么啊？心虚呀。”神速追上前，手指顺着臀缝滑到微微开合的穴口处，轻而易举地顺着那个缝隙探入了一根手指。他佯作无辜的模样，恶意地弯曲着手指逗弄寻找着那所谓的敏感点，刻意制造出细细的水声，“你看，这么顺利就进去了。”  
少年眨巴眼睛的样子带着种荒唐的纯洁感，但偏偏手上的动作和嘴里的话都下流至极。一时间快银也不知道自己到底该羞耻还是愤怒，只是绷着身体紧盯着愈发放肆的少年，居然不知道该说些什么：“……你……”  
神速可不管快银什么反应，他将第二根手指也探了进去，另一只手则推开那两条修长的大腿，将其挂在肩膀上。他太兴奋了，体温升高、心跳加速、掌心泛着股潮热，嘴里说出的话也开始越发不受控制：“第二根也吃进去了。”他盯着被扩开的穴口，看着那艳红的软肉因侵入收缩蠕动，“你真淫乱啊，舅舅，这么快就……”  
这种直播一般的强调式话语让快银有种正在看着自己的穴口被打开的错觉，他咬紧了牙关，有些挫败地发现自己不受控制地完全勃起了。他闭上眼睛，放弃似的往后一砸，自嘲般勾了勾唇角——所以他喜欢这样？被压制、被羞辱、被肆意翻弄？  
……被有着跟某人相似面容的人渴求？

少年没太注意到对方情绪的变化——他没有那么多余力，他已经硬的发痛了。  
那两根纤长的手指开合扩张着那处柔软，那儿远比神速预料的要温顺，像是已经适应了被侵入，甚至享受如此。那张嘴比快银本人容易驯服得多，此刻已经开始蠕动着吸吮两根细长的手指，饿极了一般贪婪而饥渴。  
快银骨节分明的手掌攥了攥，似乎是想要反抗，但最终还是泄了力一般摊开。他看向头顶炽白的灯光，忽然觉得眼珠发痛，像是内部有什么在一点点破碎般的细密疼痛。  
神速握着已经再次硬胀的阴茎抵上湿软的穴口，感受着那儿吸吮着顶端的美好触觉。他的喉结滚动着，喉管因失水干涸般疼痛。他看着忽然温顺下来的高大男人，一股无以名状的征服感让他的欲火越发旺盛，甚至盖过了那点疑惑：“……我要进去了。”  
快银没有应他，只是侧过脸，任由垂落的额发遮挡住眼睛。  
……这是什么反应啊？他又不是在强奸他？  
神速有些恼火地扳过快银的脸，想要对上对方的眼睛：“喂，你跟我……”  
然后他就觉得肩膀一痛，整个人都被一把擂在了床头板的靠枕上上——隔着枕头都疼得厉害，他觉得快银是在用杀万磁王的力气惯他——少年气急败坏地瞪向骑跨在身上的快银：“你干什么啊！”  
快银夹住少年与自己如出一辙般窄瘦有力的腰，扶住那根挺立已久的性器，沉腰一点一点将自己钉下去。这并不轻松，那根绝对说不上小的玩意儿撑开了甬道，尽管经过了润滑、尽管已经柔软下来，但那扩张感和些微的撕裂感……  
快银沉声喘着气，漂亮的肌肉因疼痛和隐忍收敛着，薄汗在灯光下折射着润泽的光。他拭去额上滑落的汗水，发出有些嘶哑的低笑：“你破事真多，侄子。”

这种疼痛感，如此熟悉。

神速终于看见他的眼睛，那双蓄了些许水汽的蓝眼盯着他，但是没有看他，那眼神像是带着某种刻毒的恨意，又好像带着终至绝望的渴求。  
总归都是冷的，没一点热度。  
神速或许算不上什么所谓智力型英雄，但他一点也不蠢——而有些事实已经太过明显。他感受到那紧致的内壁将自己勃发的欲望尽根吞入，低喘了一声，带着种他都不知道从何而来的不悦发了问：“……你也和万……”  
而偏偏这时候快银开始起落，他收紧了腰腹，大腿因用力绷扯出一条利落的线条。他熟练地将身体微微后仰，以胳膊撑住后倾的重心，将打开的双腿间吞咽阴茎的画面毫不吝啬地展示给对方：“别做什么多余的猜测，小鬼。”  
相连处糜烂的画面猝不及防下猛然撞入眼帘，快银高挺饱胀的阴茎贴在腹部，顶端溢着前液，那被完完全全撑开的穴口则泛着淡粉含住勃发的欲望，边缘处水光残存，随着呼吸和快银的起伏轻轻抽动着。而快银收紧的腰腹线条和因后仰显得越发优美的胸部轮廓更是让神速不知道把视线往哪里搁，他顿了顿，直起身去握住对方紧敛的腰部。  
快银和万磁王做过，可能还不止一次。神速现在可以百分之百肯定，于是一种无由来、也毫无道理和立场的嫉妒感和挫败感翻腾起来。  
万磁王也看过这样的场面吗？还是这种场面就是万磁王造就的？  
……那他算什么呢？一个影子？还是一个乐子？……又或者一个安慰品？  
这事儿最令人生气的地方在哪儿呢？就是神速发现自己没有任何正当理由生气，也没有任何立场和资格嫉妒和指责——他又不是快银的什么人，他只是个想睡舅舅的坏侄子。  
快银在他身上起伏着，以一种近乎取悦的姿态——这绝非是给他的待遇。男人微张着唇，蓝眼半闭着，红艳舌尖和雪白牙齿隐隐绰绰，汗水顺着太阳穴爬到下颚处，而后顺着滚动的喉结滑落而下，穿过胸口的沟壑后隐入那密布的细汗中。  
他完完全全熟透了，剥开那又硬又刺人的壳子后薄薄的果皮下是即将涨裂的果肉，一口下去全是满溢甜蜜的汁水。他是可以尝的人，但他不是催熟的那个人，也不是真的能剥掉那层壳的人。  
你看，有的时候你就是绞尽脑汁费尽心思也得不到什么。

神速觉得自己看够了，他不想再看了。  
他很硬，但是他气得要命，天知道男人怎么能同时做到这两件事。他近乎是反抗地抽出自己，在快银不满的目光下推倒他，自人后方再度侵入进去，他看着男人比自己宽阔不少的肩背，惩罚一样重重地捅进去，看着那对蝴蝶骨因为疼痛又或快感高高隆起。  
快银克制地低喘着，压抑的喉音和黏腻鼻音搅和在一起，仿佛被禁锢驯养的野兽，透着股被动而又本能的温顺。他颤抖着，并不孱弱、但足够顺服地迎合着背后少年粗鲁的动作和侵犯，甚至后挺着腰部迎合。  
这就更让人生气了。神速咬住快银的后颈，留下一个几近见血的牙印，他牢牢抓住掌下窄瘦的腰，每次抽出时都会带出过度摩擦导致的沫液。他喘息着，仿佛置身火炉，浑身发热，眼前都在发花，连带着那点见不得人的心思和恶意都蒸了出来：“他也这样对你吗？”  
快银僵住了一瞬间，他抿了抿唇，保持着沉默伸手去触碰自己从头到尾都被冷落的阴茎。  
“谁允许你碰了。”神速压低了嗓音——哦，他这下可彻底清楚怎么让快银束手就擒了——这跟万磁王的声线至少有六成相似了，感谢不清不楚的血缘。他几乎满怀恶意地抄着这把嗓音，模仿着万磁王那永远带着威严感的声音，“把手拿开。”  
这简直像是魔法一样有用，快银停住了，他侧侧头，似乎是想要往后看，但最终放弃了。他颤抖的越发厉害，但居然真的收回了手，任由侵入者拉长着这场折磨。  
神速的手握住了快银的性器，指腹残忍地堵住了顶端发泄的通道。然后他开始寻找那个能够让快银溃败的地方，他慢下来，十分罕见地慢下来，然后一点一点碾磨那烂熟滚烫的内里，直到顶到那个让快银微微弹动的地方。  
针刺般的快意让快银揪紧了床单，青色的血管微微鼓起，在那白皙掌背上显得格外清晰和脆弱。他自喉间挤出一声呜咽样的声音，而后又安静下来。

坚硬的端头顶在那个最敏感的区域，缓慢而又确实地碾磨着那里，神速用力掐着快银的腰，没什么章法，但已经足够折磨地操弄着，看着那穴口在每一次抽出时挽留般地张合，感受着手中阴茎难耐地弹动：“你也会这样紧紧缠着他吗？”  
从背后看快银也相当好看，平直的肩部，紧敛的腰线，用力时隆起的蝶骨，以及塌下时显得尤为清晰的脊线——而这一切在情欲中颤抖和被汗水浸透时，或许能招来所有人的凌虐欲。  
神速开始觉得混乱，他的理智告诉他有些话不能说，太伤人也太下流了，但他的嘴不听使唤了。  
坚硬的性器一次又一次顶入那白皙结实臀丘间红肿的穴口，因为过度用力发出十足色情的肉体拍击声，而摩擦和冲撞又让那臀缝处的皮肤泛起一层淡红。神速漫无目的地看着，忽然伸手在那富有弹性的臀肉上打了一下，留下几道指印：“这样呢？”  
这一下让快银终于有了些别的反应，他的肩膀瑟缩了一下，而后咬紧了下唇：“……行了。”  
“哇哦，你们玩儿过多少花样？”神速捏紧了快银的阴茎，用力顶了一下那处敏感，满意地看着对方因此微微弓起了腰，“他到底把自己的儿子操成了什么？”  
快银的牙齿开始打颤，快感让他浑身抽搐，每一个细胞都好像在电流中浸泡，但与此同时涌上的自我厌恶感又让他觉得反胃——他被万磁王搞成了什么？  
……他曾经为了万磁王把自己搞成了什么？而现在又算什么？他现在又是什么？  
“你为什么不叫出声？你不是要让他难堪吗？他听见了不是更好吗？”来自神速的诘问越发尖锐，但那孩子的声音听起来却越发虚弱，“你在他面前也不叫吗？”  
快银疲惫地闭上眼睛。  
万磁王并不喜欢他脆弱和迷乱……那时候他总显得太虚弱，太渴求和天真。

手中的阴茎开始跳动、胀大，神速知道对方要到了。他挺直了腰背，用力握住快银的发泄口，顶在那个敏感处，停了下来：“……你求我我就让你射。”  
欲望被搁置的痛苦沉淀在下腹，那儿的肌肉紧缩着，痉挛般颤动着。快银呼出一口气，掩去声音里夹杂的那一点点不知为何的哭腔：“别闹了。”  
神速毕竟不是他的外祖父，不是快银的父亲，他没那么严苛也没那么有能量。他顿了顿，而后仿佛倾泻情绪一般用力顶送了两下，松开了紧握快银的手。  
几乎是在神速松手的那一瞬间快银就高潮了，他扯烂了手下的床单，如同拉满的弓一样收紧了脊背，他抖得厉害、却一声不吭，从背后看比起高潮，更像是在隐忍地哭。而少年仿佛打标记一样将精液灌进年长者深处，然后仿佛失去了所有力气一样退出去。  
“去洗澡。”快银抽开身背对着神速发了声，听起来没什么异常。  
终于冷静了些的神速闷闷地盯着快银的背，上面布满了指痕和吻痕，但这会儿却显得十分冷漠：“你要赶我走了？”  
快银拉开抽屉，把一个未开封的毛巾甩给他：“你该回去了，姐姐估计要回来了。”  
“……我不行吗？”神速抓住毛巾，“你不是恨他吗？”  
快银还是没看他，只是随手抓起一条浴巾松松裹住下体，再次重复，难得地耐心：“回去吧。”

而等他再回头的时候，散落的衣物消失了一半，背后已经没有人了，打开的窗户微微晃悠着。  
他眯起眼看向窗外，天空透着股带着血色的橙红。  
快黄昏了。

END

彩蛋

正当快银打算去洗澡的时候，房间的门无声无息地敞开了。  
刚刚脱掉浴巾的快银僵住了——他浑身是吻痕，脖子上印着牙印，而腿间……  
神速的精液正顺着尚无法闭合的穴口淌下来，顺着大腿根留下一道干涸的白色印记。  
而站在门口的是他的父亲。  
即使脱去了那身象征了威严和力量的披风和头盔，他站在那儿，仍然像个国王、像个铁血的君主、像行走的威权。  
……像快银一辈子都无法真正反抗和逃离的牢笼与枷锁。  
现在他披着那虚伪的慈父表象，穿着休闲的衣裳，透着股假到极致的平凡父亲模样。他看着一塌糊涂的快银，深海一样的蓝眼审视般打量着他，那视线的威力堪比任何激光和核武器。  
快银发现自己不再发抖了，他甚至不恐惧了，他就这么对上万磁王几乎冷酷的视线，露出一个又扭曲、又恶毒的笑意，但他的眼睛却在截然相反地渗出眼泪——他都不知道自己能够这么矛盾。

“晚上好啊，父亲。” 

然后他被磁力挟裹着摁在墙上，脊背狠狠铬在冰冷坚硬的墙面上。他的腿被打开，露出那个被他人使用过的、一片狼藉的地方。  
他的父亲敞开他、靠近他，仿佛国王审视自己的领土那么理所当然。

而当那双手，那双极富力量的手触上他的肌肤时。  
……他几乎现在就可以高潮了。  
快银绝望又好笑地想着，闭上了眼睛。


End file.
